


The Book of the Dead, The Book of Life

by RebelGirl1000



Series: Star Wars: The Mummy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Badass Women, Big sister, Crossover-The Mummy, Curses, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Padme and Anakin are adorkable, Padme's and archeologist, Romance, Sabe is troublesome, Still a galaxy far far away, Supernatural Elements, sand lots of sand, treasure, very very VERY AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGirl1000/pseuds/RebelGirl1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted with fanfiction.net. Padme Naberrie, a young Archeologist sets out with her sister Sabe and a dashing scoundrel named Anakin Skywalker to find the legendary city of Hamunaptra. Unfortunately find more than they bargained for in the desert of Courasaunt and an ancient evil is awoken. Now with the aid of the mysterious Jedi they must stop this evil from taking over the galaxy. A crossover with The Mummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

Long ago in a galaxy far, far away the great city planet of Coruscant was ruled by a benevolent emperor by the named Valorum. Emperor Valorum was a good and just ruler bringing peace through out the galaxy. Valorum had a beautiful mistress, some would call her the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Her name was Asajj Ventress of Dathomir and by imperial decree no one save the emperor could lay a hand on the woman. Valorum loved her with all his heart and worshipped the very ground she stood upon. But Ventress had little love for her emperor, to her the man was just a tool. A means to better her standing in society, she let him use her body and in turn was showered in fine jewels, clothes and lived in the lap of luxury.  
Valorum’s closest confidant and advisor was a priest by the name of Sheev Palpatine, who was well known in the empire as a sorcerer, a manipulator of the Force, the energy behind all things. Now it was this man that Ventress loved and the pair would often meet in secret, swearing to find a way to be together. It was during one of these exchanges that Valorum found the pair. Ventress then brutally killed Valorum, while Palpatine made is escape with the aid of his servants known as the Sith. As the Emperor’s guard burst into the chamber Ventress took her own life, knowing that her lover was powerful enough to resurrect her.  
Indeed that is what Palpatine intended to do. He and his followers broke into Ventress’s tomb and stole her body. Under the cover of night, they made their way to Hamunaptra hidden on the far side of the planet. The City of the Force, home to the legendary Book of Life, its lesser-known counter part the Book of the Dead, and countless other treasures. This was a place powerful enough to aid Palpatine in his dark endeavors. As Palpatine began the ritual to resurrect his beloved he and his followers were discovered by the emperor’s protectors the Jedi. Palpatine and his followers were captured and Asajj Ventress remained dead. Because of the dark deeds committed by Palpatine and his followers they were all condemned. While his followers were mummified alive Palpatine suffered a worse fate. The Jedi cursed him with the Hom-Dai, his tongue was removed and he was encased in a sarcophagus filled with flesh eating scarabs. Cursed for eternity Palpatine would never find peace and should he ever be found plague and darkness would run across the lands. From that day on Palpatine was erased from history replaced with the name Sidious as one last reminder of his evil deeds, finally he was entombed under the statue of the god of death, hopefully never to be found.  
From that moment onward the Jedi swore to protect Hamunaptra and the secrets held within until the end of time. Time passed, empires fell and Coruscant, once a magnificent jewel in the galaxy became nothing more than a desert wasteland. Three million years had passed and all that was left of the once mighty empire were ruins, lost to the eternal sands of time. Hamunaptra became a legend, but the Jedi endured and continued their watch. But all of that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure begins

Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker was not sure how he ended up in this position, stuck on some desert rock that reminded him too much of his home planet, barricaded in some ruined city with the rest of his crew facing off against an army of marauders. Crouched behind a low wall on the edge of the city Anakin glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the ships captain drop his blaster rifle and take off running into the desert. Shit. Anakin’s friend Hondo, a sleazy Weequay had also seen the captain take off, placed a not so comforting hand on Anakin’s shoulder.  
“Congratulations. You just got promoted.” A rag tag group of pirates under the leadership of a nineteen year old were no match for experienced desert raiders. Needless to say everything went to the seventh Corillian hell fast. Anakin raced through the ruins dodging blaster bolts left and right. Hondo was far ahead of him, having taken off as soon as the shooting had started. He had found and entrance into some sort of temple and was trying to close the heavy metal door.  
“Wait! Don’t shut that door!” Anakin shouted, Hondo gave the human a shrug and the door closed with a loud bang. “You Bastard!” Anakin cursed Hondo in in every language he could think of. Finally, Anakin saw a large statue sticking out of the sand he dove next to it narrowly avoiding a blaster bolt to the skull. As quickly as it had started, the shooting stopped. Anakin frowned in confusion, he slowly rose up only to find that the raiders had all disappeared. Looking up at the statue he came face to face with the god of the dead. It was suddenly dead silent. Even the hot desert wind had ceased. Anakin felt a seed of dread take hold in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly and inhuman scream filled the air and the sand around him exploded. Terrified he took off running out of the city. Anakin didn’t notice the face form in the sand behind him or the distant figures observing him from the ridge on the far side of the ruins.

Three Years Later: Imperial City

Padme Naberrie was perched precariously on the top wrung of the library ladder with a large stack of holo-books in her arms, blowing a stray curl out of her eyes she went about her business of shelving the books. Occasionally she would mumble something about the ancient empire or old republic, lost in her own little world.  
“Now what are you doing here?” Padme asked as she came across a copy of Languages of the old Republic. That particular book was meant to go on the opposite shelf. Placing the rest of her stack on top of the bookshelf Padme leaned out across the aisle, trying to reach the other shelf. Unfortunately, Padme underestimated the distance to the shelf. The ladder she had been standing on fell away from where it had been placed. Crying out Padme dropped the book and tried to keep the ladder upright. She failed, the ladder crashed back into the shelf causing a rather unfortunate domino effect throughout the oval room. With one final crash the shelf she had been trying to reach toppled down onto the first. Padme stood in the center of the library taking in the damage laid out before her.  
“Oh kriff.” Padme pushed more dark curls out of her face from where they had fallen out of her bun. An office door slammed open behind her, Padme cringed and slowly turned to find herself face to face with her boss; Dr. Mace Windu, curator of the Coruscant Museum of Ancient History and Antiquities. He looked around the room then back at his young librarian. Shaking his head.  
“Give me a plague, a sandstorm, any disaster. All are nothing compared to you Naberrie!” Padme was know for being a bit accident-prone.  
“Dr. Windu I’m so…” Windu held up a hand silencing her.  
“I don’t want to hear it just get this mess cleaned up.” With that the man swiftly turned and stalked back to his office. Sighing, Padme began the long and tedious task of cleaning up the library.

Hours later, Padme had most of the library cleaned up, what was left the old protocol droid could do on its’ own. The Museum had closed for the evening and the only living beings left inside were herself and Windu. Padme was currently walking through the main corridor making sure everything was in order before heading home. When she was going past the room for the Ancient Empire exhibition she heard a clanking sound coming from inside. Curious, Padme entered the exhibition hall to investigate. The only light in the hall was from the security lamps, casting a ghostly light through the space. Looking around, Padme couldn’t see anyone or the source of the noise.  
“Hello?” No reply. “The museum is closed.” Padme walked further into the chamber, once she reached the center of the exhibition she stopped. Next to her stood the mummy and sarcophagus of a Sith Priest. As Padme turned to the casket, the mummy shot up towards her. Screaming Padme jumped back, heart racing in her chest. Laughter filled the room as the imposter revealed herself from inside the casket. Sabe Naberrie propped herself up next to the mummy casually throwing her arm over its’ shoulder.  
“God, Sabe, I’ve told you not to do that!” The elder Naberrie sister shrugged and gracefully jumped out of the coffin.  
“To good of an opportunity to pass up baby sister.” Padme rolled her eyes. While she and Sabe shared similar features save hair color and height that was where the similarity stopped. Padme was a reserved patient woman who preferred to focus on work and making a name for herself in the world of Archeology. Sabe meanwhile preferred to have adventure and live on the edge, she had long since tossed away the idea of having a stable job and income.  
“What are you even doing here Sabe?” Padme asked, once she had placed the priest’s mummy back in its proper position. Honestly, her sister had no respect for the dead.  
“Well baby sister of mine.” Sabe grinned, “I think I may have found something you may be interested in.” Before Padme could object to whatever cheap trinket Sabe had found this time, the woman in question removed an object from her coat pocket and handed it to Padme, who’s curiosity got the better of her once she was what Sabe had found. It was round and made of brass and was old, very old. Padme carefully examined the hieroglyphics that had been carefully etched into the metal. By the looks of it, this was some sort of puzzle box.  
“I found it at the South Center. Please tell me I’ve actually found something valuable.” Padme carefully twisted the device, the top popped open revealing it to be some sort of key. Inside of it was a carefully folded piece of parchment. Padme carefully removed the paper. Grinning, she turned to her sister,  
“Sabe, you found something.”

Padme had to practically drag Sabe with her to Dr. Windu’s office with the puzzle box and parchment. Windu sat patiently at his desk as Padme went on about what Sabe had found. He picked up the parchment and began to examine it. Padme moved over his shoulder.  
“It’s some sort of map. I already dated it to the ancient empire, most likely Valorum the first. That’s his cartouche in the corner.” Windu simply nodded, Padme pointed at the bottom, “And down there, that’s the symbol for Hamunaptra.” Sabe who at this point had just been fiddling around with the key dropped it onto the table and jumped up.  
“Hamunaptra, as in the legendary city of the force, and the treasury for the ancient empire! The place with millions of year’s worth of gold underneath it. The place that can be destroyed with one word from the emperor! That Hamunaptra?” Padme grinned at her sister.  
“Yes, and the home of the Book of Life.” Windu cleared his throat.  
“All of this is nothing more than a children’s tale meant to entertain the tourists. Hamunaptra doesn’t exist and it would be completely pointless to go after it.” As he said this he lifted the parchment closer to his desk lamp. Three million year old paper and heat do not mix and the parchment began to smolder.  
“The map!” Sabe cried. Windu dropped the burning parchment leaving the two women to put out the fire.  
“Damn it man you burned part of the map off!” Sabe shouted angrily. Windu just leaned back in his chair.  
“All for the best, I assure you.” The sisters exchanged a dark look.

Later on Sabe and Padme were walking back to the Naboo Delegation Complex, where they both lived.  
“Tomorrow take me to where you found the box.” Padme stated.  
“What?”  
“We’re going to find Hamunaptra.” Padme said.  
The next morning, instead of traveling to the South Center Padme found herself being led through Imperial Center’s prison courtyard by a stinky Toydarian named Watto. Padme grabbed her sister’s arm.  
“You said that you found it in South Center on a dig. Not in some drunk’s pocket when he wasn’t looking.” Sabe shrugged.  
“We were in South Center and I never said anything about a dig.” The Toydarian had finally stopped in front of one of the visitor cages.  
“This way ladies. I must warn you this man is a no good pirate and is not use to women of your… refinement.” He said looking over Padme with a sleazy gaze. Sabe glared at Watto.  
“Just bring him out.” Watto signaled the guards and they dragged out the prisoner. He was younger than Padme thought he would be. His skin had tanned from an extended amount of time in the desert, his golden brown hair hung in his face unwashed and matted. But his eyes, they were as blue as the oceans back on Naboo. His rugged look was finally completed by a scar over his right eye.  
“What was his crime?” Padme asked, noticing the shackles on his wrists and ankles.  
“He was looking for a good time.” Watto stated simply, the guards kicked the man forward roughly. To keep himself upright the prisoner grabbed onto the bars of the cage, shooting a venomous look back at the guards. Padme took a deep breath and stepped forward.  
“Hello Mr. Skywalker, my name is Padme Naberrie. My sister and I found your puzzle box and wanted to ask you about it.” Anakin looked over at the woman in front of him.  
“Why the hell would a woman like you want anything to do with that?” Padme shifted, he kept looking at her with those blue eyes.  
“Please don’t look at me like that, it makes me uncomfortable.” Anakin smirked and looked away. Sabe leaned against the bars of the cage.  
“This is a waste of time Padme, he’s completely useless.” Anakin looked over at the other woman, his eyes widened in recognition.  
“You!” He lunged at Sabe, but seeing him coming she was able to jump back and escape his left hook. “You thieving bitch!” Sabe shrugged.  
“I get that a lot.” Padme glared at her sister.  
“You’re not helping.” She turned back to Anakin. “Can you at least tell me where you found it?” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
“Where do you think I got it. Hamunaptra.” Padme’s eyes widened.  
“So it is real.” Anakin scoffed.  
“Yeah, it’s real. I barely got out of there alive.” Padme stepped closer.  
“Can you tell me how to get there?” Anakin smirked.  
“You really want to know.” Padme nodded eagerly. Anakin motioned for her to come closer. Padme was practically right next to the bars. “Are you sure you want to know. Padme nodded again.  
“Yes.” She whispered. Anakin lunged through the bars and crushed his lips against hers. He was quickly yanked back from her by the guards while Sabe pulled the shocked Padme away from the cage.  
“Then get me out of here lady!” Anakin yelled as the guards dragged him back inside. Padme stood absolutely still shocked by the unexpected kiss her hand moved up to her lips, which were still tingling.  
“What’s going to happen to him now?” Sabe asked. Watto snorted.  
“He’s going to be executed.” That got Padme out of her stupor.  
“What, why?”  
“Apparently he had a very good time.” Watto stated before flying off. Padme took off after him.  
“I’ll give you one hundred credits for his freedom.” He laughed.  
“I would pay that just to see him hang.”  
“Two hundred.” Nothing.  
“Five hundred.”  
“Nope” Watto said. Padme wanted to pull her hair out.  
“Five hundred and he knows the way to Hamunaptra!” That got the creature’s attention. He spun mid air to face the young woman.  
“You lie!” Padme straitened.  
“I would never do such a thing. If you let him go I will ensure that you get twenty percent of the treasure.” Watto glared at the human.  
“Fifty Percent.”  
“Thirty and that is my final offer.” Padme smirked at the Toydarian. He growled.  
“Deal.”

As dawn touched Imperial City the next morning, it found the Naberrie sisters making their way through the barge port. The area of the planet they were traveling to had a no fly zone. So the only way to get there was by sail barge on the River Nile.  
“Bet you ten credits the man won’t show up.” Sabe said glancing around at the various creatures that filled the port. Padme adjusted her hold on one of her suitcases.  
“I may not be overly fond of him and he may be a scruffy nerf-herding scoundrel…”  
“Anyone I know?” Padme and Sabe quickly turned around to find a clean-shaven and dressed Anakin Skywalker. Padme felt her cheeks go warm. Unlike her younger sister Sabe took things in stride. Patting the tall man on the chest.  
“Good to see you Skywalker, and no hard feelings about the key, okay.” Sabe shouldered her rucksack and swiftly made her way up the gangplank.  
“Yeah, no hard feelings.” Anakin said as he checked his wallet. Sabe turned back around.  
“Don’t worry, I never steal from coworkers.” She then made the rest of the way up to the ship. Padme rolled her eyes, but then noticed the old blue Toydarian flying towards them.  
“What are you doing here?” Watto glared at Anakin.  
“Protecting my investments.” Anakin sighed as the warden flew onto the barge. He noticed that Padme was struggling with her bags.  
“May I?” Padme nodded and Anakin took the heavier case from her.  
“Thank you.” Anakin grinned and gave her a small bow.  
“After you milady.” Padme’s cheeks reddened even more as she went up the gangplank, Anakin right behind her.

Once they were loaded on the barge, Padme sat back and watched as other passengers boarded. Sabe had disappeared no doubt causing trouble. Watto was also nowhere to be found. This was it, the start of an adventure that could shape the rest of Padme’s career. Padme shuddered that the thought. Glancing across the deck she saw Skywalker stacking their gear in the luggage area. Their eyes met, Padme quickly looked away. A phantom kiss ghosted over her lips. She quickly disregarded the thought and pulled out her notebook. She ignored the ocean blue eyes that observed her from afar.

Anakin strode through the barge on to the main leisure deck. The sun had long since set and a starlit night with a gentle breeze had replaced the desert’s sweltering heat. They were making good time and would hopefully reach port by the next afternoon. He found Sabe playing an intense game of Sabacc with three men; a Human, a Zabrak, and a Rodian. The Rodian was currently taking his sweet time cutting the deck. Growing impatient the Zabrak snapped at him.  
“Quit fooling around and deal the damn cards Greedo.” Greedo finally dealt out the cards. Sabe saw Anakin and waved him over.  
“Skywalker, come join us, I’m tired of cleaning these men out all on my own.” Anakin inspected the game, Sabe did seem to be winning.  
“Sorry but I never gamble with money, only my life.” The Zabrak grinned at Anakin slyly.  
“Really? What if I bet five hundred credits that we get to Hamunaptra before you.” Anakin raised a brow and saw Sabe shift in her seat.  
“You’re looking for Hamunaptra too?” The Human played his hand.  
“Damn strait we are.” The man was Mandalorian by the sound of his accent. “We’ve got someone who’s been there.”  
“And who says that’s where we’re going?” All three men pointed at Sabe.  
“She does.” They said in unison. Anakin glanced at the very guilty looking Sabe then back at the bounty hunters.  
“Fine, I’ll take your bet.” With that he shouldered his bag, purposefully knocking Sabe on the back of her head with it, she cast a quick glare at the man as he strode off.  
“Young lady, what makes you think your team will find the city first?” The fat old Twi’lek scholar accompanying the bounty hunters asked. Sabe merely shrugged before laying down a winning hand.  
“Luck.” She smirked, careful not to let any of them see the card tucked up into her sleeve, “Maul, Jango I believe you owe me some more credits.” The other players cursed as Sabe collected their money.

After leaving the elder Naberrie sister to her card game, Anakin found Padme sitting at a small table farther back on the deck, her nose buried in a book.  
“Mind if I join you?” Padme, who had been so immersed in her book jumped in her seat.  
“Of course Mr. Skywalker.” Anakin set his bag on the table and took a seat across from the woman.  
“Call me Anakin.” He replied. Padme shifted in her seat. “Sorry if you’re still angry about the kiss.” Padme was suddenly very glad that the oil lamps had such limited light or Anakin would have seen her turn bright red.  
“I’ve had better.” She replied confidently. Anakin smirked, gods that made him even more dashing. He undid the clasps on his bag and rolled it open. Padme looked over the collection of blasters, blades, and energy clips in shock.  
“I wasn’t aware that we were going into a battle.” Anakin set to work cleaning his blasters, checking the safety he tucked it into a holster and moved onto the next one.  
“There’s something out there, something evil.” He didn’t even bother looking up at Padme, he was so focused on his task. Memories from three years ago running through his head.  
“Well, I’m not looking for anything evil. I hope to find a certain artifact.” Anakin holstered the second blaster and began grabbing extra energy clips.  
“What artifact?” Padme’s grin was as bright as one thousand suns. Anakin suddenly was remembering the stories he had been told as a child about the Angels of Iego. He was now fairly certain one of those divine beings sat before him.  
“The Book of Life.” Padme stated. Glancing down she picked up a small knife and began to fiddle with it. “Sabe thinks that there are going to be rooms filled with gold. So what do you think we will find?” Anakin took the blade from her and placed it back in his case.  
“Trouble. All the native tribes stay clear from the place, they say it’s cursed.” Padme chuckled.  
“I’m not one to believe in curses.” Anakin was now cleaning a blaster rifle.  
“So back to this Book of Life, you’re not interested in it cause it’s supposedly made of solid gold?” Padme gave him another thousand-sun smile.  
“You know your history.” Anakin merely shrugged as he placed the rifle back in the case.  
“I know treasure.”  
“You know, I’ve always been fascinated by the legend. It supposedly carries all the secrets of the ancient empire. Can you even imagine what we would learn from that. It’s one of the reasons I came to Coruscant to complete my studies.” It was rare to find someone so passionate about a subject. Anakin found that he enjoyed Padme’s enthusiasm immensely. After that the two sat in a comfortable silence, Padme reading her book and Anakin cleaning his weapons. Finally Padme shut the book.  
“Why did you kiss me anyway?” Anakin shrugged.  
“I was about to be executed, it seemed like a good idea at the time.” He said nonchalantly. Padme’s eyes narrowed, huffing angrily she stood and walked off. Anakin, confused looked after her.  
“What’d I say?”  
Anakin was quickly distracted from the angry woman by a crate falling to the deck. Getting up, he went to investigate. There was a shadow kneeling behind it. Snarling Anakin grabbed Hondo Onaka by the lapels and pulled the Weequay to his feet.  
“Anakin, what a surprise my old friend! I had no idea you were still alive.” Anakin shoved him against the crates.  
“Well I am. And I think I’m going to kill you now.” He pulled out a blaster and shoved it into Hondo’s chest.  
“Think of my children!” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
“You don’t have any children.”  
“I might.” Hondo mumbled.  
“Let me guess, you’re the one who’s leading those bounty hunters to Hamunaptra. What’s the scam? Lead them into the middle of the desert then abandon them?” Hondo sighed.  
“Alas no, They’re too smart for that particular trick. Paid me half before we left Imperial City and the rest I get when we return.” Anakin finally holstered his blaster. “What are you doing here Skywalker? You never believed in Hamunaptra.” Anakin looked down the deck and saw Padme fondly petting one of the pack animals.  
“That woman over there, she saved my neck.” Padme looked up and saw Anakin staring at her, she turned and quickly walked away. Hondo threw an arm over Anakin’s shoulder.  
“You always did have more balls than brains.” He chuckled. After a somewhat tense moment Anakin relaxed and threw his arm around Hondo’s shoulder.  
“Good bye Hondo.” Anakin stated before effortlessly pushing the Weequay over the side of the barge into the water. Anakin closed his case and walked off ignoring Hondo’s curses from the river below. He was completely unaware of the shadows following him across the deck or of the wet footprints leading from the side of the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are not always going to happen this fast. I write when I have the time and luckily this week has been pretty light for me. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the race to Hamunaptra begins Padme and Anakin are adorable, action happens, some stuff gets set on fire and there is a certain ominous presence hanging over everyone.

Chapter 2

Padme returned to her modest stateroom and began to prepare for bed. Sitting down on the room’s small couch, she picked up a research text she had brought for some light reading. While she tried to focus on the works of the Theed Scholars Padme’s mind seemed to be elsewhere, specifically on a certain dashing rouge. Growling, she tossed the book aside and got up, pacing the room.  
“By the gods it wasn’t even that good a kiss!” Maybe splashing some water on her face would help her focus and clear her head. She bent over the small sink when a bump from behind her caused her to look up at the mirror. There was someone behind her wrapped in dark robes, concealing their face. Padme screamed as the being grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. One of his hands was some sort of Prosthetic with what looked like a vibro blade attached to it. They pressed the blasé to her throat.  
“Where is the map?” Padme said nothing but her gaze unconsciously went to the small side table where the map rested next to an oil lamp. Her attacker saw and looked over, seeing the map they turned back to Padme pressing the blade harder against her skin. “The key?”  
“I won’t tell you.” Padme stuttered, finally finding her voice.  
Anakin chose that moment to burst into the room, blaster’s drawn. He had heard Padme’s scream and came to investigate.  
“Let her go.” The Marauder pulled Padme in front of them, turning her into a human shield. They moved right next to the table where the map and lamp rested. Padme saw a chance and took it. While her captor focused on Anakin she grabbed the lamp and flung it over her shoulder, the hot oil splashed all over her assailant’s face, causing them to bellow and release her. The small woman bolted to Anakin’s side. The room’s window crashed open and another marauder began to fire on the pair. Anakin pushed Padme behind him and fired back. The creature burned by the oil stumbled around the room holding its’ face. One of Anakin’s bolts clipped its’ shoulder, igniting the oil that drenched him. The marauder fell back onto the couch, setting the upholstery on fire. Soon the entire room would be aflame. Anakin pushed Padme to the door and the pair raced out into the hall only for Padme to stop short and try and turn back.  
“I left the map!” Anakin grabbed her and pulled her down the hall.  
“Forget it I’m the map now.” He grabbed a small stun blaster from a pocket and handed it to Padme as they ran towards the main deck.  
Back in the burning stateroom Sabe had just burst through the doors. The ship was under attach and she needed to find her sister. Seeing the burning bandit and room, Sabe acted fast, grabbing her coat, which had not yet been touched by the flames and pulled out the key. The creature saw her and ignoring their flaming body for the moment launched themselves at the woman. Sabe lashed out and delivered a hard kick to the sternum sending the creature flying back.  
“Shit, Padme!” Sabe, yelled racing out of the room. Key in one hand blaster in the other, the burning creature hot on her heals.

The deck, meanwhile was total chaos. More cloaked raiders were fighting on the deck as civilians scrambled to defend themselves, put out fires, and save supplies. But it was a lost cause and they began to abandon ship with anything they could carry. Anakin grabbed his weapon satchel from where he had left it and shrugged it on. He then began to load new clips into his blaster and setting it to kill unaware of a raider taking aim at him. Padme saw however, and quickly fired a stun shot. It hit the man and sent him tumbling backwards. The blaster’s kickback had caused Padme to accidently drop it. Anakin shared a look with the small woman. When yet another raider opened fire on them. They ran, dodging blaster bolts and reached the side of the barge.  
“Can you swim?” Anakin asked.  
“Of course I can swim.” Padme shot back.  
“Great.” Without any warning whatsoever Anakin scooped Padme up into his arms and threw her over the side and into the river. As he got ready to jump himself, Watto came barreling into him.  
“Skywalker! What are we going to do?” He screamed.  
“Wait right there I’m going to go get help.” Anakin said before jumping after Padme. It took Watto a moment to realize he had just been abandoned. Swearing he flew over the side after the pair of humans.

On the other side of the barge, the group of bounty hunters had created a barricade out of their Sabacc table and were fighting off raiders while their old Twi’lek guide huddled behind them. Blaster fire filled the deck as Sabe joined the fray. She took one look at them and shook her head.  
“Bounty hunters.” She mumbled. The burning raider burst onto the deck, but before he could go for Sabe he was filled with blaster bolts from the Mandalorian. A fireball burst through the deck, Sabe took that as a sign to get the hell off the boat. She threw herself over the side. The bounty hunters and Dr. Taa were quick to make an exit as well.

As the burning barge sunk the two expedition teams climbed up out of the river on opposite banks. Hondo had rejoined his party and watched amused as the hired hands pulled supplies and leading the horses out of the water. On the opposite bank he saw Anakin and his group climb onto land. Sabe was pulling the half drowned Toydarian to shore while Padme paced frantically.  
“We’ve lost everything! All our tools and research.” She looked down at her soaking nightgown. “All my clothes!” Sabe merely rolled her eyes. But her sister was right, the only things that had made it off the barge was the key, safely zipped in her vest pocket and Skywalker’s weapons case.  
“Skywalker!” Anakin turned and saw Hondo waving madly from across the river. He grinned madly once he had the humans attention and spread out his arms. “Looks like we’ve got all the horses!” Anakin just smirked.  
“Hey Hondo! Looks like you’re on the wrong side of the river!” The Weequay looked around and realized Anakin was right. Swearing he ran off to his employers. Anakin just kept grinning. Their own little group began the long trek to the nearest village. Walking through the night, finally just after sunrise they got to a trade village.

Padme and Sabe were quickly ushered away by several women to find Padme some clothes that weren’t her nightgown and slippers. Leaving Anakin and Watto to secure mounts for the group. Anakin ended up doing most of the bartering while Watto just cursed the dealer in Huttese. In the end Anakin was able to get four Eopies for a pretty fair deal.  
“We should have just traded one of the woman for these flea bags.” The Toydarian muttered. Anakin was about to shoot back a sharp reply when he saw Padme emerge from a tent. She was dressed in a loose fitting midnight blue dress that fell to her shins along with a pair of loose black pants. A colorfully woven belt was cinched at her waist. She had been given a pair of sturdy boots that had little charms and bells attached that jingled lightly when she walked. Her ensemble was completed by a headscarf the same color as her dress secured in place by a fine gold chain. She was absolutely beautiful. Sabe had also been given a head-wrap but had tied it up to keep her hair out of her face and a light overcoat. Padme approached him and smiled softly.  
“You look beautiful.” He stated as he felt his cheeks begin to warm. Padme blushed as well and handed Anakin his own overcoat and scarf.  
“Thank you. They said you would probably need these, apparently it can get very hot out there.” Anakin took the items and ran his hand over the materials. They were made to be light enough to stay cool as well as strong enough to protect him from the harsh elements.  
“That was very kind of them.” The two fell into an awkward yet also strangely comfortable silence. Sabe, seeing the pair falter took the lead.  
“Right then, we should be getting off. Ancient city to find, history to be made and all that.” Sabe’s interruption brought the two humans out of their stupor and soon the small band was off through the desert.

It was a long day of traveling, the desert sun beat down on them mercilessly. It was a sweet relief when evening fell. Padme was up riding next to Anakin, her Eopie’s gentle gate lulling her to sleep. Anakin made sure that she kept her balance and didn’t fall off. From behind them Anakin heard the unmistakable sound of Sabe whacking Watto with her crop to get the creature to stop snoring. Anakin chuckled, Sabe had spirit he would give her that. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw movement from the ridge above them. Looking over he saw a group of riders, Anakin felt unease as well as something he couldn’t identify bubble in his gut. For some reason those riders looked just like the ones from the boat. Yet all they did was watch the group from their ridge, leaving them alone for the time being.  
As the morning began to dawn Anakin’s small group found themselves reunited with Hondo’s band. The Weequay road forward to meet him while the bounty hunters stood back on their horses. Not the fleet footed kind native to the desert that those riders from last night had. No, these were the bulky muscular ones from Alderaan meant for endurance riding and climbing steep mountain trails. Hondo stopped next to Anakin and tenseness filled the air around them.  
“Why the hells are we stopping?” Hondo smirked at Anakin then turned to his employer.  
“Patience Mr. Maul. All in good time.”  
“Hey remember our bet Skywalker. First one to the city gets five hundred credits.” Anakin simply nodded, ignoring the raised brow from Padme.  
“What are we waiting for exactly?” Padme asked.  
“To be shown the way.” Anakin stated. As Padme tried to ponder his mysterious words the first rays of sunlight hit the horizon. As if by magic, shapes began to glimmer into existence, both groups watched in awe as a city of ruins appeared before them on the other side of the valley. “And here we go.” Anakin muttered as he delivered a swift kick to his animal’s side. The Eopie took off, bouncing the rest of the group out of their amazement. The race was on.  
Hondo was fast on Anakin’s tail and was soon riding even with him. The Weequay tried to grab the human and wrestle him off the beast but instead lost his own balance and tumbled into the sand. Everyone else was quickly gaining, but the bounty hunter’s horses were having trouble with the sand and began to slow. Funny enough it was Padme who was able to get that last bit of speed from her Eopie. Sabe cheered as her little sister took the lead. Anakin laughing followed close behind. It was Padme who won the impromptu race. She had that thousand-sun smile as Maul, Jango, and Greedo grudgingly handed her the five hundred credits. They had reached Hamunaptra.

The bounty hunters quickly claimed the main entrance to the temple as their site. But from Padme’s research and Anakin’s previous experience the smaller group set up near the God of Death’s Statue. After a quick search near the statue they found an opening down into the temple on the small ridge behind the statue. Padme said that it must have been a skylight of sorts. Anakin quickly got to work securing a rope for them to climb down into the ruins while Padme fiddled with some sort of large mirror she had found near the opening. Jango watched the group from afar while next to them Professor Taa ordered the hired hands about.  
“Hey Professor, do they know something we don’t?” The old Twi’lek snorted.  
“Of course not, I’m a leading expert in Ancient Coruscant, they are being led by a mere librarian. The girl doesn’t even a doctorate!”  
Meanwhile Padme was busy explaining how the Theed scholars believed that the Book of Life was buried at the base of Death’s statue, most likely due to how powerful it supposedly was. The ancients believed that fewer beings would want to face the God of Death’s wrath for desecrating his monument. Anakin had finally finished securing the rope and stopped to watch Padme work on the mirror.  
“What exactly are you doing with that?” Padme finished adjusting the mirror and stepped back.  
“You’ll see soon enough.” Anakin nodded before picking up a leather wrapped parcel from next to his bag.  
“Umm, here this is for you. I…borrowed it from our fellow adventurers.” He handed the gift to Padme. “I, uh, figured you might like, …or I mean need it for you know… the dig.” Anakin dashed away before he could make an even bigger fool of himself. Padme unwrapped the parcel revealing an entire excavation tool kit. She looked up ready to thank Anakin for such an amazing gift only to see him swing down the rope into the temple. Her heart fluttered and she missed Sabe’s knowing grin as Padme prepared to follow Anakin down.  
The opening led into a dark chamber covered in cobwebs, dust, and sand. Yet Padme was in awe.  
“You realize we are standing in a room that no one has set foot in for nearly three million years.” Padme wandered around till she came to a mirror similar to the one from above. Sabe and Anakin were working on getting some lanterns lit.  
“What is that horrible smell?” Sabe gasped wrinkling her nose. Anakin nodded above them, Watto was hovering right over Sabe digging around in his bag. “Oh.” Sabe quickly moved to the other side of the chamber. Padme adjusted the mirror so it would catch the light from the one above them. The effect was instantaneous, the beam of light hit other mirrors in the chamber lighting up the space. Padme recognized what type of room they were standing in.  
“My god, We’re in a Sarne-che.” Anakin still admiring the mirror trick turned to the smaller woman.  
“A what.” He asked.  
“This is where they made the mummies Skywalker.” Sabe answered. Anakin looked around and suddenly the light filled chamber took on a creepy feeling. He handed Padme a lantern and the group exited the Sarne-che moving deeper into the ruins. The group was trying to locate the base of the statue, from above ground it had looked a lot easier than it actually was. Underground was a complex labyrinth of passages and chambers that one could easily get lost in. Eventually they came across a chamber and inside was the statue’s base. And somewhere in that base the secret compartment containing the Book of Life.  
Echo’s suddenly filled the cavern causing everyone to jump. Anakin, Sabe, and Watto drew their blasters as Padme hid behind Anakin. The noises were coming from behind the statue. Pressing up against it Anakin counted to three then gave a signal. The group jumped away from the statue only to find themselves blaster to blaster with the bounty hunters and their group. Everyone gave a sigh of relief and holstered their weapons.  
“Kriffin hells Skywalker, greet all your palls like this?” Jango asked, Anakin smirked.  
“When the mood strikes.” Padme moved up next to Anakin and Greedo suddenly recognized what was in her hands.  
“That’s my tool kit!” Padme hid the kit behind her back and Greedo quickly was facing down the barrel of Anakin’s blaster. “Never mind.” Anakin lowered the blaster glaring at the Rodian. Padme cleared her throat.  
“Well, now that’s settled. We’ve got to get to work. So have a nice day.” Dr. Taa pushed forward to the front of the group.  
“Not likely girl. this is our dig site.” Padme glared up at him.  
“We got here first.” Once again blasters were drawn and the two groups were in a stand off. While the males and Sabe exchanged taunts, Padme just happened to look down and find a small gap in the floor. By the looks of it, there were more levels below them. Padme quickly got an idea and a diplomatic solution presented itself before things could turn into aggressive negotiations. She reached out and placed a gentle yet firm hand on Anakin’s arm.  
“We’re going to have to learn to share. There are other places to dig.” Padme glanced down at the crack and Anakin saw what she meant. Anakin slowly lowered his blaster, followed by Watto and Sabe.

It took some time, but Padme finally found a way down to the lower levels and the chamber below the statue. Anakin and Sabe, being much taller than Padme had the job of chipping away at the ceiling standing on several crates using pick axes Sabe had “borrowed” from the other expedition.  
“According to my calculations and those hieroglyphs on the wall we’ll come up right between the statue’s feet. Then all we have to do is wait for those bounty hunters and their awful professor to go to sleep we can find the book’s compartment.” Sabe lowered her pickaxe and looked around.  
“Where did that stinky Toydarian go?” Padme and Anakin looked around, Watto was nowhere to be found. He had grown bored watching the humans work at the ceiling and had flown off in search of some of that treasure he was promised. Unfortunately, that wasn’t what he found.

After awhile Sabe and Anakin grew tired and elected to take a much-needed break. Anakin and Padme sat together while Sabe had made a game of hitting rocks around with her pickaxe.  
“So let me get this strait. They would cut out your organs then stuff them into jars.” Padme had been explaining to him the finer points of mummification.  
“Exactly, oh and do you know what they did with your brain? Padme asked excitedly.  
“What?” Sabe hit another rock and watched it land next to her growing pile of stones.  
“Padme he really don’t need to know this.” Sabe said, knowing what was coming next. Padme ignored her sister and continued.  
“They would take a sharp, red hot poker, shove it up your nose, scramble everything around then rip it all out through your nostrils.” Sabe sighed and Anakin looked vaguely horrified.  
“If I don’t make it out of here. Please do not put me down for mummification.”  
“Got it Skywalker, no mummification.” Sabe swung her impromptu club back ready to hit another rock. Unfortunately, she had swung a little to hard and the pickaxe flew from her hands and embedded itself in the ceiling. Then with a loud crash part of the ceiling came tumbling down right in front of Anakin and Padme, with it came a large stone sarcophagus. Sabe turned around sheepishly while the pair stared wide-eyed at the discovery that had nearly flattened them. Padme was the first to come out of her shock and stepped forward looking up into the space where the sarcophagus had rested.  
“A sarcophagus, buried at the feet of Death himself.” She shook her head and looked at the giant coffin, “Who ever this was, they were either very important or…” She paused, “they did something very, very bad.” It suddenly felt like the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees.  
While Sabe, Padme, and Anakin had been making their discovery, above them several of the bounty hunter’s hired hands met with a grisly end at the hands of a booby trap, they had found the book’s compartment. As the bounty hunters pulled the ornate crate from the compartment and Padme began to examine the sarcophagus, neither group had any idea as to what they were about to unleash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to have a lot of action as well as the introduction of everyone's favorite Jedi :). I based the clothes Padme and Sabe were given on traditional desert garb used by the the nomadic people of the Pakistan and Afganistan for the past several centuries. Probably longer, the clothing is actually quite interesting and very pretty, I'm an Anthropology Major so I like incorporating my cultural knowledge into my writing. Also yes as an avid equestrian I decided there are regular horses in this Star Wars Universe. Please feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the Jedi. Anakin and Padme are adorable, Sabe gets a bad feeling. And we what can happen when you read from the wrong book.   
> his chapter is dedicated to Kenny Baker aka R2-D2, thank you for playing one of the most iconic droids in cinematic history. RIP.
> 
> Warning: minor character death and slight gore.

Chapter 3

Padme carefully brushed away the sand and dust that caked the top of the sarcophagus, finally discovering the cartouche etched into the stone. Sabe and Anakin stood behind her with the lanterns giving her just enough light to translate the hieroglyphics.

“Well, who is it?” Sabe asked. Padme frowned at the glyphs, trying to decide if she had translated them correctly. 

“Sidious.” Well that sounded cheery. Padme brushed more sand away revealing some sort of metal indentation at the center of the sarcophagus. 

“That looks like a lock. Whoevers in here wasn’t going to be getting out.” Anakin set down his lantern and began to look over their find. Padme was still carefully examining the lock, it reminded her of something but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Anakin finished his own examination with a heavy sigh.

“It’s going to take a month to crack this open without the key.” Then it hit Padme, the key, the markings matched up to the key they had while it was open.

“We do have it! It’s the key Sabe has. This must be what it unlocks.” She turned to her sister. “Where is it?” Sabe frowned.

“My coat. But… hey wait that’s mine!” Padme had already grabbed the key from her sister’s coat and opened it. Carefully, she lined up the mechanism and set the key in the lock, it was a perfect fit. Before she could turn the key however, a terrifying shriek filled the chamber as Watto flew past them clutching his head in his hands. Not watching where he was flying, he flew strait into the far wall with a sickening crack then fell to the ground. Anakin raced over to the fallen Toydarian and checked him over. After a moment he turned to the two women solemnly. 

“Dead.” None of them noticed the beetles crawl out of Watto’s bag or the strange mass moving under the creature’s skin.

With such a dark turn of events the trio elected to call it a day and return to the surface. Evening had already fallen, Padme and Sabe had set up their meager camp and gotten a nice fire going while Anakin disposed of Watto’s corpse. The trio had no idea what had done the Toydarian in, Padme thought it must have been the blunt force trauma that came from flying into a wall head on. But Sabe and Anakin hadn’t been so sure, something had terrified the creature and they believed that whatever it had been was a leading factor in Watto’s death. Whatever had happened though, had been enough to put all of them on edge. Anakin was keeping his blaster rifle with him at all times now and Sabe made sure her blaster was fully charged and in easy reach, she had also taken Watto’s blaster just in case. Anakin finally returned and sat down next to Padme. 

“Just ran into Greedo and Maul. Apparently we weren’t the only ones to suffer misfortune today.”

“What happened?” Sabe asked.

“Couple of their hired hands set off some sort of ancient trap. They, well, got melted.

“What?” Padme was horrified.

“How?” Sabe was fascinated.

“Pressurized salt acid. Saw the bodies myself, it wasn’t pretty.” Sabe threw a twig onto the fire.

“Maybe this place really is cursed.” As she said that, a sudden strong gust of wind made the fire flicker ominously, everyone went still. Padme rolled her eyes and tossed her blanket aside.

“You two and your curses, You are being ridiculous.” Anakin looked over at Padme, brow raised.

“You don’t believe in curses?” 

“Of course not. I believe if I can see it and touch it then it’s real.” Sabe mumbled something about academics and Padme shot the older woman a death glare. Anakin meanwhile slung his rifle from his back and deactivated the safety.

“Well I believe in being prepared.” Sabe grabbed Watto’s satchel and began to dig through it.

“Well lets see what our late Toydarian friend believed in.” Suddenly she drew her hand out with a shout, causing her two companions to jump in their seats.

“What is it?” Sabe examined her hand.

“Broken bottle little sis, nothing to get to exited about.” Sabe grinned as she pulled said bottle from the bag. “I take that back, this is the good stuff. Corillian Brandy, aged twelve years. Watto might have been the most disgusting fellow on the planet but he had very good taste.” Sabe pulled out the cork and took a swig from the bottle. Meanwhile sounds from the other camp had caught Anakin’s attention. Something was coming, he just knew it. He thrust his rifle into to Padme’s arms catching the small woman unprepared.

“Take this and stay here.” Anakin took off towards the sound of men shouting and horses whinnying, blaster pistols in each hand. But Padme was not going to sit ideally by and do nothing.

“Anakin wait!” She jumped up and took off after him clutching the rifle to her chest. With a sigh, Sabe grabbed her own blaster and ran after her sister. They arrived just in time to see raiders, just like the ones from the barge stampede into the camp. Some of them had blasters while others had strange sabers who’s blades appeared to be made from plasma lasers. The camp had been thrown into chaos. The bounty hunters were firing wildly at the riders, more often than not missing their targets or having the shots deflected by the strange swords.

“By the gods they have lightsabers.” Padme stated when she saw the raiders, wielding the ancient weapons. Anakin leapt onto a fallen pillar and began to fire his own blasters. Unlike the bounty hunters he hit his every target, it was like there was some unseen hand guiding him. Padme saw a rider coming towards her, raising the blaster rifle she took aim and fired and missed. With a yelp, she leapt out of the way to avoid decapitation by lightsaber. Sabe had taken up position behind a low wall and shot at anyone who rode past her, leaning back she took another swig from the brandy, having kept it with her since the skirmish began. Suddenly the bottle was pulled from her hands by Hondo, he chugged from the bottle as Sabe tried to wrestle it from him. Hondo looked behind the woman and promptly spat the brandy all over Sabe before running off. 

“Hey!” Sabe turned and saw a rider coming up from behind her. Swearing, she vaulted over the wall and raced through the ruins, the rider right behind her. “Skywalker!” Sabe ran past Anakin, he saw the rider and acted fast. Taking a running leap from the broken pillar, Anakin tackled the rider, knocking the being from his horse and to the ground. The rider’s cloak fell back, revealing a human male about Sabe’s age, maybe a bit older, he had a neatly trimmed beard and reddish brown hair. With a snap hiss the man ignited his lightsaber. Anakin fired a blast at him, but the man easily deflected the shot. He then held out his hand and Anakin’s blaster fell to pieces. Anakin stumbled back wide-eyed to avoid the strange man and his deadly blade. In a last ditch effort he pulled a grenade from his belt and pressed the ignition button, holding it firmly in place as the explosive armed itself. He held up the flashing red device for everyone to see.

“Enough.” The bearded man shouted. The attach came to a sudden stop, this man was obviously their leader. “No more blood will be spilled tonight. We will leave, but so must you. Leave or die. You have one day.” The man swung himself back onto his horse. Anakin thought he heard one of the other riders call him Obi-Wan, but he wasn’t sure, he was still reeling from how the man seemed to destroy his blaster with nothing but a wave of his hand. Then just as quickly as the riders came they vanished back into the night. Anakin deactivated the grenade and carelessly tossed it aside. Padme walked up to him and gave him back his rifle. Anakin slung it back over his shoulder then turned his attention back to Padme, she seemed shaken but still in one piece.

“Are you alright?” Before gently cupping Padme’s face with his hand, he had no idea why but it felt right. Padme closed her eyes and leaned into Anakin’s warm and comforting touch. Butterflies were doing backflips in her stomach.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She whispered, Anakin moved a stay lock of chocolate brown curls behind Padme’s ear with his other hand. Padme opened her eyes and brown met blue.

“Good.” Suddenly it was just the two of them, and it felt so, so right. Anakin leaned forward, like he was going to kiss her and Padme waited with baited breath. The moment was suddenly interrupted by Jango Fett running up to the pair, having no idea what he had just stumbled upon.

“This proves it! There’s got to be a fortune buried under all this sand. Those riders wanted it for themselves!” Anakin and Padme were quickly drawn back into the real world and practically jumped away from each other, having no idea what had come over them. Anakin shook his head and turned to the Mandalorian.

“No, desert people value water above all else, not gold.” He should know he had been born on a desert planet himself. Next to him Padme was trying to brush off their moment, thinking back to the rider’s choice of weapons. She had never seen lightsabers in actual use before. Of course they had some hilts back at the museum and many of the ancient texts spoke of how the weapons were only wielded by those who had control of the Force, the power behind all living things. But it had been thousands of years since lightsabers had been used. She was brought out of her musings by Greedo joining them. He looked around and appeared to be uneasy. 

“You know, Maybe we should combine camps for safety.” Everyone agreed to that course of action. Padme and Anakin left behind their moment and thoughts to be dealt with at another time.

Later in the night almost everyone save Anakin and Padme were fast asleep. Anakin was teaching Padme how to punch properly. Padme swung her small fist at Anakin’s open palms and stumbled. Laughing, Anakin caught her and the two sank to the ground. Eventually, the laughing subsided and the two fell into comfortable silence. Finally, Anakin spoke up,

“Why are you out here Padme?” He asked. She smiled softly. 

“You know, my parents met out here. At a dig site on the other side of the planet, they both loved adventure. But they returned to Naboo when my mother was pregnant with Sabe. So I guess you could say it’s in my blood. But I’m also here to prove to everyone that I’m not just some librarian, I want to prove myself to the academic community. I may not have a fancy doctorate or anything like that, but I still know far more than most do in this field.” Anakin took Padme’s soft delicate hand into his larger calloused one.  
“I don’t think you’re just some librarian.” Padme blushed.

“So why are you here Anakin?” He just shrugged.

“I’m not sure yet.” He simply stated, but deep down Anakin knew he was here for her, simple as that.

“Well then, how about you tell me about your life, what was it like before coming here?” Usually, Anakin didn’t like to talk about his past, but Padme made him feel safe. So he told her of his childhood on Tatooine, how he never knew his birth father, how his mother had died from a wasting disease when he was eight, how just over two years later he abandoned his stepfamily for a position as a cabin boy on a spice freighter. He hadn’t been back home since. Padme rested her head against his shoulder, listening to his tale, her eyelids started to droop and then she fell into a deep sleep. Anakin finally stopped and looked down at the sleeping woman, smiling softly he lowered Padme onto her sleeping role and pulled a blanket over her.

“Sleep well angel.” He said before kissing her softly on the forehead, she shifted slightly but remained asleep, a tranquil smile on her beautiful features. Anakin got up and went over to his own bedroll, Maul would be waking him in a couple of hours for his turn on look out duty.

The next day found the two expeditions heading back down into the bowels of Hamunaptra, ignoring the warning they had been given the night before. At the bounty hunter’s site several diggers were lifting out the intricate chest from it’s hiding place for the first time in eons. They carefully set it on the ground and were then roughly pushed aside by Dr. Taa. Hondo watched everything unfold from the other side of the room. Jango, Greedo, and Maul quickly joined the old professor as he cleaned of the dust and cobwebs covering the inscriptions on the lid. Finally Taa began to read the inscription.  
“There is a curse on this chest.” Taa stated.

“Who cares.” Jango replied. The old Twi’lek shot him a look.

“Be careful Mr. Fett. On hallowed ground such as this, what was set forward in ancient times is still prolific today.”

“Just read the damn thing.” Maul growled. Taa swallowed nervously, but continued.

“Death will come on swift wings for whomever opens this chest.” He finished the transcription. A mysterious breeze picked up through the chamber, terrified the diggers and hired hands dropped their tools and were quick to run off, shouting about curses and praying to whichever of their gods was kind enough to listen. Hondo grew uneasy.

“We shouldn’t be here.” He was ignored by his employers and the professor kept reading.

“It says that there is one of the undead, who, if brought back to life is bound by the sacred law to carry out this curse.” The bounty hunters all exchanged a look, “he will kill all who open the chest, assimilate their organs and fluids by doing this, he will regenerate and no longer be the undead. But a plague on the Galaxy.” Taa finished. Hondo was terrified, he dropped his torch and stumbled back.

“The curse beware the curse!” He turned tale and ran from the room as fast as his feet would carry him.

“Stupid superstitious bastard.” Jango said, “Let’s crack this baby open.” Greedo helped Jango pry the lid from the chest, releasing three million years worth of dust all over them. Coughing the group looked into the chest. Cradled inside, was a large tome carved from obsidian, the front was covered in carefully carved hieroglyphics. Dr. Taa reached in and carefully lifted the book out of the box. It wasn’t nearly as heavy as it should have been. But when he tried to open it, the book remained firmly sealed. The professor had heard stories of the book that was supposed to be hidden in the statue, but this book was clearly not the Book of Life. No this was the legendary Book of the Dead, only a distant legend but now here it was in his hands.

“A book, we came all this way for a book that doesn’t even open!” Maul delivered a kick to the side of the chest, breaking the delicate wood and revealing a small compartment, inside were four perfectly preserved canopic jars, carved out of ivory and gold.

“There is your treasure gentlemen.” Taa stated before turning his attention back to the book.

Meanwhile down below them, Sabe, Padme, and Anakin had opened the sarcophagus and removed the interior casket, propping it up against a wall the trio stood back to admire their find. Padme was ecstatic.

“I’ve dreamed about this moment for my entire life.” Anakin leaned against the wall.

“You dream about dead people?” Padme shot him a look and began to examine the casket.

“Look here, all of the sacred spells and prayers have been chiseled off. This proves it, this Sidious person wasn’t just condemned in this life but in the next as well.” Sabe took out the key and popped it open

“Tough break for Sidious.” Just like the outer sarcophagus this one too was locked. She set it in the lock and started turning it until the mechanism clicked. “Now lets meet our mummy friend.” She and Anakin worked to pry the lid off while Padme watched with baited breath. Suddenly the lid came off and toppled to the floor. A howl filled the room as the casket’s occupant fell forward unexpectedly, causing everyone to jump back with yells and screams. The linen wraps had long since decayed away, the jaw hung open, only held in place by a few ligaments, revealing broken teeth and a space a tongue once occupied. Empty eye sockets gazed lifelessly out at the group as a sickening smell filled the room. Skin and muscle still clung to parts the bones. It was not a pleasant sight. Padme was the first of the three to regain her wits.

“I hate it when these things go that!” She said before stepping closer to examine the mummy.

“Is he suppose to look like that?” Anakin asked, with disgust. Padme shook her head. She had never seen anything like this. Mummification was meant to dry out and preserve bodies, granted sometimes the ancient methods failed, bacteria would be introduced to the body during the mummification, or the tomb wouldn’t be sealed correctly. But still those bodies were nothing compared to this.

“I’ve never seen a mummy like this, it’s like he’s still…” She paused trying to find the right word to describe their friend.

“Juicy.” Sabe and Anakin said in unison.

“Exactly. This man has got to be more than three million years old, but it looks like he’s still decomposing.” Padme frowned, this was strange, very strange. Anakin happened to look over at the lid and something caught his eye. He walked over and knelt down next to it.

“Come take a look at this.” Inside were several sets of gouges scratched into the wood. “What do you make of these?” Padme and Sabe knelt down and Padme gently ran her fingers over the marks.  
“By the gods, these scratches are from finger nails.” She looked back at the mummy, “He was buried alive.” Sabe pointed to a spot next to the scratches.

“Padme, it looks like he left a message.” Padme squinted and read the short line of glyphs. 

“Death is only the beginning.” The three looked back at the mummy, fear creeped into the room like thick fog on an autumn night in the Naboo lake country.

That evening Padme walked through the camp, looking around casually. She did a double take however when she saw Professor Taa still trying to pry open the book. The lock on the book matched their key! Taa looked up and caught the young woman staring. Padme cleared her throat.

“I think you need a key to open that.” Padme quickly walked away before he could reply. The Twi’lek looked back at the book then at the human’s retreating form. Shrugging he went back to trying to open the book. Anakin was sitting by the campfire with Sabe and Hondo when the bounty hunters wandered over and took a seat across from them they were still holding the jars they had found.

“Hey Skywalker, bet we’ll get a pretty price for these on the markets.” Jango said tossing his jar into the air before catching it with ease. “We heard all you guys found a nice juicy mummy.” Anakin ignored the barbs and added another piece of wood to the fire.

“Look at what I found!” Padme said coming up to the group. Anakin glared at Hondo.

“You’re in her seat, move.” Hondo chuckled. “Now!” The Weequay jumped up and moved as fast as he could. Padme sat down in Hondo’s seat and held open her hand. It looked like a bunch of old beetle shells.

“They’re Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. I found them in our friend’s casket, they can stay alive for years eating a corpse’s flesh.” Anakin picked up one of the skeletons and examined it carefully. It seemed to be in better condition than their friend. “Unfortunately for Mr. Sidious, he was still alive when they started eating him.” The bounty hunters looked vaguely horrified.

“Well he wasn’t a popular fellow. That much seems pretty clear.” Sabe stated.

“According to my readings, Sidious suffered the Hom-Di, the worst of all the ancient curses. It was saved for only the most evil blasphemers. I’ve never heard or seen any record of the curse actually being preformed until now.” Anakin looked over at Padme.

“Seriously?” Padme nodded.

“Yes, because of how much the ancients feared it. It’s written that should a victim of the curse ever rise he will bring with him the Great Plagues.” Across from them the bounty hunters had grown slightly uneasy suddenly thinking back to the curse on the chest’s lid. 

Padme waited patiently for the professor to fall asleep. When he was finally out she snuck up and grabbed the tome from him and dashing back to the fire. Carefully she set the book down and began to rummage through their things for the key. Anakin, who had been dozing off, woke up and silently watched her for several moments before speaking up.

“That’s stealing you know.” Padme jumped and turned to face him.

“I’m only borrowing it.” Padme found the key and opened it as Anakin walked over and knelt down next to her.

“I thought that the Book of Life was suppose to be gold.” He said staring at the obsidian tome.

“It is, this isn’t the book of life. I think this may be the Book of the Dead.” That didn’t sound to good. Padme placed the key in the lock and began to turn it.

“Are you sure you want to mess with that thing?” Something told Anakin that they needed to leave that thing alone. He’d had that feeling since the bounty hunters had brought out of the ruins earlier that day. Padme merely shrugged as the clasps holding the book closed popped open.

“What harm ever came from reading a book.” Padme opened the book and another gust of wind caused the fire to flicker. Anakin stared at the flames.

“That happens a lot around here.” Subtlety he clicked off the safety on his rifle. Padme had already begun to read the text.

“It talks about the Light and the Dark, the living Force.” Padme began to read the first prayer aloud in the ancient language, the words rolling off her tongue as waves of darkness spread through the city. Anakin knew that she needed to stop, but the words were hypnotizing. Finally the chant ended and Padme fell silent. For a moment everything was still. Then a great and terrible roar filled the ruins shaking their very foundations, waking everyone suddenly as the ground shook. Professor Taa shot up and saw Anakin and Padme leaning over the book.

“No! Don’t read from the book!” Everything fell silent, all the noises that filled the desert at night were gone, the only thing moving was the wind as it shifted directions. Sabe sat up and looked around.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” She whispered. Everyone was quick to their feet, carrying blasters and anything else that could be used in self-defense. The wind began to pick up, slowly at first but it was soon a howling gale. They were all drawn towards the edge of the camp. In the distance a dark mass was racing towards them.  
It was a swarm of locusts.

“Run!” Anakin grabbed Padme’s hand and the groups raced to the temple entrance to escape the swarm as it burst into the city of ruins. Professor Taa merely clutched the Book of the Dead to his chest and sank to the sand.

“What have we done?” He asked as the locusts flew around him. Inside the bowels of the temple an ancient evil had risen after nearly three million years. Sidious, the undead stalked the halls of the temple thirsting to exact his revenge

Anakin led the group through the corridors, one hand grasping Padme’s the other holding up a torch while his blaster rifle was slung over his shoulder. Sabe was right behind them holding a torch of her own and behind her were the bounty hunters, some of their diggers, and Hondo.

“Where the hell did those things come from?” Maul yelled.

“Don’t know, but I ain’t waiting to find out.” Jango yelled back, the two didn’t notice Greedo trip on a loose stone and fall, his torch going out. Everyone raced past while he tried to re-light the torch. Soon the Rodian was all alone in total darkness. He was able to find the nearest wall and began to shuffle through the darkness. He stopped when he heard the echo of footsteps behind him.

“Hello, Who’s there?” Turning he squinted through the darkness, it looked like a shape was moving towards him. “Maul, Fett, is that you?” A low growl was the only reply he got. Greedo fumbled for his blaster. “Who’s there?” He asked again, his hands were shaking so bad he could barely grip the blaster. Suddenly the noises were coming from behind him. Turning, Greedo fired a blast, nothing happened. From behind him a decayed, skeletal claw reached out and grabbed the Rodian. He was yanked around only to come face to face with a monster from nightmares. The poor Rodian didn’t even have time to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan! And the Mummy! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the interactions with Padme and Anakin. Things are about to get very exiting. I hope you all enjoyed it, hopefully the next chapter will be up next week. I'm in that period where the summer term has ended but there's still a month until fall term starts, so I should have plenty of time to write when I'm not at work. Feel free to review!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then things get worse... Oh and someone's pissed off the mummy.
> 
> Here's some art:http://rebelgirl5000.deviantart.com/art/The-Mummy-Book-of-the-Dead-Book-of-life-631008082

Anakin, Padme, and Sabe slipped through a corridor cautiously, they had gotten separated from everyone else a little ways back and were now searching for the them, at this point there was safety in numbers. Suddenly the foundation around them began to shake and heave, a swarm of beetles burst through the floor.  
“Scarabs!” The trio raced away from the writhing mass of flesh eating bugs. Anakin turned and fired at the swarm with his rifle, but the bolts made little difference. Sabe grabbed his arm and yanked him along.

“Run now shoot later!” They raced through corridors blindly, finally they ran into a large chamber with a long ramp running up the middle and chasms on both sides. Sabe and Anakin jumped over one of the chasms and onto a ledge while Padme pulled herself onto a small out cropping. She pressed herself up against the wall and watched the swarm pass. Suddenly the wall gave way, revealing a secret passage. Padme tumbled backwards into the darkness with a yelp and the hidden door swung shut behind her. Neither Sabe or Anakin had seen her disappear.  
Once the swarm was gone, Sabe and Anakin leapt back onto the walkway, Padme no where to be seen.

“Padme!” Sabe shouted looking around for her little sister. Anakin jumped onto the outcropping Padme had been on.

“There must be some sort of secret passage.” Anakin tried to look for a way to open the hidden door, but had little luck. “Damn it, I can’t find anything.” Yells filled the room as Jango and Maul raced down towards them.

“Run you kriffing bastards run!” Maul shouted as Jango grabbed Sabe and pulled her along behind him, ignoring the woman’s curses. The Scarab swarm was back. Anakin jumped down and ran after them, the swarm hot on his heals.

Padme landed with a thud, groaning she pulled herself up and dusted off. After falling through the door she had landed in a dark corridor, squinting, she was able to just make out the vague shapes around her. Seeing no other way Padme reached out to find the nearest wall that would hopefully lead her back to the others.  
Anakin and the rest had finally managed to out run the beetles. Panting, they came to a stop in a small room. There had been hired hands with them, but they had been too slow. Now it was just Maul, Sabe, Anakin, and Jango. Sabe wrenched herself from Jango’s hold and shot the man a dirty look. He wisely put some distance between himself and the Naboo woman, she certainly wasn’t a damsel in distress and would not let herself be treated like one.

“We’ve got to find Padme.” Anakin tried to run off again, only to be stopped by Maul and Sabe.

“We’ve got to stick together, in case you haven’t noticed, your little sweetheart isn’t the only one missing. Greedo’s gone too and I’m not leaving here without him.” As much as Anakin hated to admit it, the Zabrak was right, they needed to find Padme and Greedo.

“Fine, we stick together. But we’ve got to find them before this place decides to throw anything else at us.” With that he set off again, Jango and Maul right behind him. Sabe sighed,

“You know you just went and jinxed it.” A gust of wind swirled through the room and Sabe paled, she ran to catch up with the three males.

After what seemed like an eternity, Padme found her way back into the Sarne-che. The sight of the familiar, moon-lit room filled Padme with a sense of relief. She could find her way out of the temple from here. But the others, she glanced back at the passage she had come through, they could still be lost in the labyrinth, hurt, or worse. Her sense of relief was quickly fading and then sputtered out when she saw the huddled form standing in the corner of the chamber, hunched over in the shadows. Slowly, Padme approached. She soon realized that it was only Greedo.

“Thank the gods I’ve finally found someone.” Padme quickly walked over to the Rodian. But when he turned to face her Padme stumbled back in shock. Where Greedo’s eyes had once been were now empty, bloody sockets. Greedo clutched his face,

“My eyes.” He gurgled, more blood spilt out from his mouth. “He took my eyes, my tongue.” Padme was utterly horrified, who could have done such a horrible thing? She was about to ask Greedo who had attached him when a growl came from the shadows on the other side of the room. Padme slowly turned as the creature that should have been lying lifeless in his casket stalked towards her. The creature appeared to be mostly the same except now he had cold calculating eyes that seemed just a bit too loose in their sockets and a purple tongue Padme could see moving through the holes in his jaw. She screamed, the creature moved towards her forcing Padme to back herself into a wall. Greedo meanwhile, had started to stumble towards the far exit of the chamber.

“Please don’t leave me.” Padme whimpered, but Greedo either didn’t hear her or chose to ignore her because he was soon swallowed by darkness, too consumed with getting away from the monster. Padme gagged as the putrid stench of decay filled the Sarne-che as the creature closed in on her, goose-bumps rose on her arms and it felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. It reached out towards her with a sickening claw.

“You will do.” It could talk, granted it was in the ancient language. It’s voice was rough, and sickly like rocks being crushed together then melted down into magma. Padme let out a small sob. Was this how her life would end, at the hands of a three million year old walking corpse? The Force had other plans however.  
At that moment Anakin raced by the Sarne-che, he slid to a sudden stop and burst into the room when he saw Padme. He, did not however, see the three million year old corpse. 

“There you are we’ve got to get out of here!” Padme was still frozen staring at the creature. “What are you looking… holy hells!” Anakin turned and saw the creature and threw himself in front of Padme. The woman clutching the back of his shirt like a life line, he raised his blaster rifle as the creature stalked in front of them. The others chose that moment to run into the room, all coming up short at the sight of Sidious. Sabe was quick to push Maul and Jango in front of her. Sidious spared them a glance. The two males would be dealt with later, he turned back to the pair in front of him. With a roar he lunged at them, Anakin was quick to fire off several shots. The powerful blaster sending the creature careening back into the far wall, crumpling into a pile of bones and vile. Still in shock Anakin grabbed Padme and bolted from the room, the others already ahead of them. Sabe was pulling Maul along with her, the Zabrak repeatedly shouting.

“It was walking! It was alive and walking!” Yes, they all knew that. None bothered to look back, all just wanted to get out of the temple. But back in the Sarne-che, Sidious had risen from the ground, rebuilding himself he looked in the direction in which the explorers had run. He would get his revenge eventually. Sidious turned and disappeared into the bowels of the temple.

Finally the group reached the surface once again, leaving the horrors of the temple behind they raced through the ruins back to the main camp. Coming around a bend they slid to a stop. The raiders from last night stood before them, blasters raised and lightsabers ignited. Professor Taa was kneeling in front of them, the book still clutched to his chest. The man from last night stepped forward and threw back the hood of his robe.  
“I told you to leave or die. Now you may have killed us all. You’ve unleashed an evil that our order has guarded for nearly three million years.” He stated coldly.

“Relax I got him.” Anakin replied, clutching his rifle unsure weather he should lower it or fire. The man shot Anakin an icy look.

“No mortal weapon can kill it. He is not of this world.” The man turned and motioned to two raiders standing at the back of the group. They came forward dragging the prone form of Greedo between them. His wounds had stopped bleeding but it was still a horrifying sight. Maul and Jango quickly ran to their friend.

“What did you do to him?” Maul growled.

“We saved him before Sidious could finish his work. Now all of you must leave before he comes for you.” This time they had little choice, packing only their essentials the survivors were riding out of Hamunaptra less than an hour later. No one dared look back. No one noticed they were one Weequay short. Back in the temple, Hondo found himself back in the chamber with the God of Death once again. He looked around then froze, there was something behind him. Turning slowly, he yelped and dropped his torch. Sidious stood behind him looking at Hondo as one would look at something unpleasant that they had stepped in. Hondo began to slowly back away muttering prayers in Huttese. The creature stepped forward and stared at him with cold, calculating eyes.

“You speak the language of the slaves.” He said in Huttese. Hondo nodded weakly.

“You may be of use to me.” Hondo fell to his knees.

“What ever you need I will serve you.” Sidious sneered down at the pathetic creature before him.

“Good.” He held out his hand to Hondo. Resting in his palm was a small amount of gold coins. “Your rewards shall be more than you could ever imagine.” He dropped the gold into Hondo’s open palm. He stood up slowly, entranced by the treasure. 

“Thank you…My master.” Sidious almost grinned pleased with his new servant. 

On the surface Obi-Wan sighed as he watched the pitiful group leave. Three million years, the Jedi had guarded Hamunaptra, praying that this day would never come, unfortunately it had and they were unprepared for what was to come next. There was no known way to kill the risen evil that was Sidious. While lost in thought a young knight approached him.

“Master Kenobi what are your next orders?” Obi-Wan looked over at the young Torgruta woman. 

“Send an attachment to make sure that those fools get back to the capitol in one piece. Then we must find a way to destroy the creature.” The young knight nodded then headed off to carry out her orders, she paused however and turned back to the Master Jedi.  
“Master, did you feel it too? The disturbance in the Force from the man.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

“Yes. Whoever Anakin Skywalker is, he is very strong with the force. We will watch him closely.” 

 

Once the surviving explorers reached the city, the party took shelter in the Naboo Complex, still reeling from what had happened in the desert. Some were handling it better than others. Currently, Maul and Jango were seeing to Greedo and making travel arrangements to get off the plant, Dr. Taa had gone back to his office, Sabe was in the bar, and Anakin was with Padme in her rooms trying to get the woman to pack.

“You said that you didn’t believe in any of that curse and fairytale crap.” Anakin pulled several dresses from her closet and threw them into a large trunk. Padme was quick to grab them out of the trunk when Anakin’s back was turned and take them back to the closet.

“Well, having an encounter with a walking, talking corpse tends to make one reevaluate one’s beliefs.” Anakin pulled out a drawer and dumped the contents into the trunk. 

“Great, now lets get out of here.” He stated.

“I’m not going anywhere. I woke that thing up, I’m going to help destroy it.” Padme grabbed several books from Anakin and tossed them onto her bed.

“You know, I knew that book was bad news but did anyone listen? No! Now there’s a kriffing three million year old mummy out there and it wants our heads. So get off your throne forget about responsibility and pack your thrice damned bags!” Anakin shouted. Padme glared at him.

“We have to stop Sidious.” Was her only reply. Anakin sighed,

“There’s that ‘we’ again. Besides you heard the man no weapon can kill it.” Anakin tossed more clothes into the trunk.

“Then we find something that can. And will you quit it. I’m not leaving!” Padme grabbed her undergarments from him and shoved the man aside. Anakin shook his head and rested his hands on the edge of the trunk. “Besides, if we don’t stop Sidious, he will destroy the entire galaxy.” To emphasize her point, Padme slammed the lid of the trunk closed, unaware of Anakin’s hands. He yowled in pain and pulled his hands free and inspected his throbbing fingers.

“Padme, I joined up with you because you saved my life. My job was to get you to Hamunaptra and back. We’re back, job done!” Padme looked slightly hurt at his harsh words. Anakin immediately wanted to take it all back but he couldn’t.

“Is that all I am to you, a job?” Kriffing hells she wasn’t making this easy. Anakin just shook his head and sighed.

“You can either come with me or stay here. It’s your choice.” He said firmly.

“I’m sorry Anakin. But I have to stay.” Padme stated, Anakin felt his heart crack in his chest. He wanted to protect this woman, he was inviting her to see the galaxy with him. But he also knew that her place was here. Nothing was going to change that, not even his feelings for her.

“Fine.” Anakin simply walked out of the room, leaving Padme to collapse exhausted onto her bed. She wanted to go with him so badly, to escape the horrors she had witnessed. But this was her doing and she needed to fix it.

 

Anakin walked down to the main level of the complex and into the Cantina. As he entered an old blue and white astromech droid rolled into him. Beeping in indignation.  
“Sorry Artoo, but not today.” Artoo beeped again and rolled out of the Cantina, complaining about old battles and his unending thirst for adventure. He was a very unique little droid, and Anakin couldn’t help but smile a little. He found Sabe at the bar nursing a bottle of whiskey. Without a word, she pored him a glass. Anakin looked down at his drink, then over at Sabe, who was pouring her own.

“Has your sister always,”

“Yes.” Sabe cut him off. “Always.” The woman was exhausted, scared, and irritated at Padme for, being well, Padme. Maul and Jango pulled up seats next to the pair, Maul cast a concerned look at the overcast sky as Sabe handed him a drink.

“Well we’re all packed, but the ship doesn’t leave till tomorrow.” Jango said.

“Tails set between your legs then.” Sabe drawled.

“Yeah, well you don’t have a cursed corpse after you.” Jango glared back at the woman. Anakin turned to Maul ,who had been mostly silent.

“How’s Greedo?” He shook his head.

“That thing ripped out his eyes and tongue. How do you think he is?”

Back in their rooms, a helpless Greedo received a very unexpected visit. Unfortunately no one could stop the creature this time. Hondo stood back silently as Sidious enacted his curse.

Downstairs the bounty hunters, Sabe, and Anakin raised their glasses.  
“A toast gentlemen to a shitty end of a shitty adventure.” Sabe said before the four tossed back their drinks, before promptly spitting them back out. The other patrons having similar reactions to their own beverages. “Hells” Sabe gagged. Jango shuttered and tossed his glass aside.

“Tastes like…” Anakin dropped his own glass staring at the fountain in the center of the Cantina as the water became red and thick. “Blood.” A crack of thunder boomed above them.

“And the rivers and waters of Coruscant ran red and became blood.” Sabe quoted from the story of the Plagues.

“He’s here.” Anakin dashed out of the Cantina in search of Padme. Luckily it wasn’t to hard to find her, she had been in the gardens watching the storm role in.

“Padme!” She turned, the wind causing the pale pink and yellow dress she wore to swirl around her legs. Padme hadn’t expected Anakin to still be there. “We may have a problem.” Thunder and lighting painted the darkened sky, grabbing their attention. Padme gasped as flaming meteors burst through the clouds, raining hell down onto the city from the heavens. The two of them raced for cover, reaching the stairs that led to the guest quarters Anakin ran strait into Hondo. He snarled at the Weequay and threw him into the wall.

“Where have you been you no good piece of shit?” A familiar roar echoed from above them. Hondo freed himself from Anakin’s grasp and took off. Padme and Anakin shared a look before running up the stairs two at a time. They burst into the bounty hunter’s quarters and were greeted with the horrible sight of Sidious standing over the shriveled remains of Greedo. Before their very eyes Sidious seemed to grow and become more whole, his body filled out as muscles grew back and his skin spread over his twisted body. Anakin pulled out his blasters 

“We’re in serious trouble.” He began to shoot, Sidious merely cackled as the blaster bolts glanced off him harmlessly. “We’re in very serious trouble.” Anakin lowered his blasters just as the others burst into the room. Out numbered, Sidious raised his arms and before their eyes transformed into a swirling vortex of sand, blowing out of the room throwing the occupants back. Groaning from the floor the entire group stared out the window Sidious had escaped through, then they turned to Greedo’s body. They were in very, very serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alternate title for this chapter is "We're in Serious Trouble. This one is a little shorter than I would have liked, but a lot of important things happened. On another note I would like to officially announce this story's sequel, The Mummy: Curse of the Lost Temple. I won't start writing till this one is done but I've begun to outline and I will tell you this, we will be getting everyone's favorite space twins! Finally I may not update next week, cause I'm going back home for Salt Lake Comic Con! And I've got a VIP pass and Mark Hamill's going to be there and I get to see his panel! So enough about me, feel free to review! See you all next time. Also the dress Padme is wearing at the end of the chapter is her dress from the Balcony scene in Attach of the Clones.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff goes down Anakin and Padme have a moment. Also Obi-Wan!

Padme knew there was only one person in all of Imperial City who could have the knowledge about what was happening. Dr. Mace Windu after all was the leading expert on the planet for the Ancient Empire, especially the myths and legends surrounding it. So Padme found herself leading Anakin, Sabe, and the surviving bounty hunters through the museum in search of her boss. The receptionist up front had told them he was in a meeting at the ancient Emperors exhibit and that he wasn’t to be disturbed. The group merely ignored the droid and pushed their way into the museum. Padme and the others practically ran to the exhibit only to stop short when they saw Windu in deep discussion with none other than the man from the desert.

“What the hell!” Sabe yelped as she and the men drew their blasters.

“Ms. Naberrie, Sabe, gentlemen. Lower your weapons, there is no threat here.” Windu stated, but they kept the blasters raised. With a sigh Windu waved his hand and the blasters flew from their hands and clattered to the other side of the room. Everyone looked at Windu in shock save Padme who just glared viciously at the two men. “I assume you are already acquainted with Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“We’ve met.” Anakin snarled. His hand was clenched in a tight fist.

“Now would you like some answers to what is going on or not?” And that was how the group found themselves sitting around the exhibit listening to Windu explain the curse and who the raiders were.

“The Jedi order has been serving the galaxy for eons. They are servants to the living Force and have the power to manipulate it. We’ve acted as peace keepers, protectors, and in times of darkness soldiers all to protect the balance of the galaxy. Three million years ago the Jedi order was given a new duty, Protect Hamunaptra and do all in our power to stop the High Sith Priest known as Sidious from rising.” Obi-Wan stepped forward.

“And now we have failed because of you.” Anakin glared at the man from his seat next to Padme.

“Well how were we suppose to know that we were going to raise a cursed mummy from the dead.” He deadpanned. Padme nudged Anakin, getting him to keep quiet.

“You said Sidious is going after anyone who was there when the chest was opened. Why did he go after Anakin and I back at the temple? We weren’t there when it was opened.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

“What exactly happened between you and the creature?” Padme fidgeted in her seat her hands fisted in the loose fabric of her gown.

“Well, before Anakin arrived… The creature, Sidious. It spoke to me. He said that ‘I will do’ I have no idea what that could have meant. Anakin arrived just after that.” She and Anakin exchanged a look before turning back to the others. Obi-Wan was pensive for a moment before turning to Windu.

“You don’t think…”

“He would try and revive her still, yes I believe that is what he will do once his powers are fully restore. Windu stated.

“What exactly are you two going on about?” Sabe asked. Obi-Wan turned to her.

“Sidious was originally cursed for trying to resurrect the woman he loved who had taken her own life after the pair slaughtered Valorum the first, she was a Dathmori witch named Asajj Ventress.” Sabe paled considerably.

“Oh. Well I can’t decide if that’s romantic or incredibly disturbing. But what does that have to do with my sister?” Obi-Wan looked between the two Naberrie sisters.

“From what Padme has said. It appears that Sidious has chosen her to be the human sacrifice for the ritual to resurrect Ventress.” Well that wasn’t good. Padme felt her blood turn to ice in her veins. This was really not good. Windu stood and began to pace the room.

“We may be able to use this situation to our advantage. This could buy us the time we need to find a way to destroy the creature.” Padme began to protest Windu’s plan when Obi-Wan spoke up.

“Offering Ms. Naberrie up as bait won’t do any good. We will need all the help we can get to undertake destroying the creature. Sidious’s powers are growing.” He pointed to the skylight and everyone looked up and watched in horror as the sun was eclipsed. Throwing the world into unsettling darkness.

“He stretched out his hand to the skies and then there was only darkness on Coruscant,” Sabe quoted. They were indeed running out of time.

After learning all they could from Windu and Obi-Wan the group retreated back to the Naboo complex, leaving the Jedi to their research. They took refuge in Sabe and Padme’s quarters, the bounty hunters were too unsettled to return to the rooms they had been given. Especially considering that their friend had been brutally murdered there not five hours ago and no one had removed the body yet.

“We’ve got to stop Sidious, we can’t just leave it to the Jedi. Who was there when you all opened the chest?” Padme asked. Jango leaned back in his chair.

“Me, Maul, Dr. Taa, and well Greedo.” Anakin was sitting on the window ledge watching the eclipse, his sense of dread was growing and something inside of him was screaming at him to do something. But Anakin had no idea what to do. Closing his eyes, he took a long deep breath and quieted his thoughts then turned to the others.

“What about Hondo?” Jango merely shook his head.

“He ran off before we opened the damn thing.”

“That sounds like Hondo.” Anakin said walking over to the rest of the group. “Padme’s right though.” He turned to the woman. “I know what I said earlier and I’m sorry. But you can count on me to be here till the end of all this. I won’t let Sidious get to you.” Padme was awestruck by Anakin’s sincerity. While the two shared their little moment the others merely rolled their eyes. Honestly those two were so blind to each other it was ridiculous. Just kiss already! Sabe in particular wanted to scream. But now wasn’t the time for that. Padme finally broke eye contact with Anakin and turned to the others. She folded her arms sternly. Padme was a woman of many talents and gaining people’s attention and making them listen was one of them. In a past life she must have been a politician, at least that’s what her parents use to say.

“Before we do anything else. We must find Dr. Taa and bring him to the safety of the complex. Then we can start research on how to destroy the creature.” She stated.

“Right. Padme stay here, the rest of you come with me.” Anakin turned and began to leave only to be met with protests from everyone else. Especially from Padme, she strode forward and stood firmly before Anakin.

“Who the hells put you in charge?” Anakin simply sighed. Then effortlessly picked the small woman up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards her room. “Anakin what are you doing put me down this instant! You blasted scoundrel, Sabe help me!” Sabe took a swig from her flask and turned to the bounty hunters. 

“When all this is over I vote we lock those two in a room together and just see what happens.” She said quietly.

“Agreed.” The other two said in unison. Anakin threw the door to Padme’s room open and strode over to the bed before unceremoniously dumping Padme onto it. She jumped up and raced after Anakin.

“Listen here you nerf-herding scoundrel! I will not.” Anakin smiled at her then promptly slammed the door in her face and locked it. Leaving Padme to bang on the door and curse Anakin every way she could. Anakin took the key and tossed it to Maul.

“This door doesn’t open, she doesn’t come out, no one goes in right?”

“Right.” Maul stuttered. Jango just nodded. Anakin would be damned if he let anything happen to Padme and there would be hell to pay if Maul and Jango let anything happen to her on their watch. Anakin Skywalker, in that moment was slightly more terrifying than the creature that was chasing them, he had a power behind him. One that sent shivers through those around him.

“Good. Sabe, lets go.” Sabe fiddled with her flask.

“You know, Padme can be sneaky sometimes maybe I should…”

“Now!”

“Coming.” Sabe jumped up and quickly followed Anakin out of the quarters.

Finding the Twi’leks office was easy enough, it was actually fairly close to the Naboo Complex. But when Anakin and Sabe reached their destination they were quick to discover they weren’t the first ones there. Hondo was tearing the office apart, searching through the professor’s belongings as Anakin casually walked into the room.

“Well, well, well. Let me guess, Taa hired a new maid.” Hondo took one look at the furious human and bolted towards the window. Anakin picked up a stool and with almost impossibly perfect aim threw it and hit Hondo square in the back sending the Weequay tumbling to the floor.

“Nice shot.” Sabe muttered. But Anakin was already stalking towards Hondo’s prone form. He pulled the Weequay to his feet and slammed him into a wall.

“You came back from the desert with a new friend didn’t you buddy?” Hondo didn’t answer, Anakin tightened his grip, causing Hondo to wince. Then Anakin effortlessly tossed him over a table, sending Hondo crashing to the floor once more. The time for playing nice had ended, Anakin wanted answers and that’s what he was going to get.

“What the hell are you doing with that monster.” Hondo smirked weakly.

“As long as I serve him, he can’t touch me.” Anakin lifted Hondo off the ground once more and held him up next to the whirling blades of the ceiling fan.

“What are you looking for?”

“The book! The Book of the Dead!” Anakin dropped the Weequay in disgust, everything had to go back to that stupid book.

“What does he want with it?” Sabe strode forward and pinned Hondo the floor with her boot firmly planted on his chest. It was her turn to get answers. Lucky for Hondo he had a loose tongue and low pain tolerance. That and over all he was simply a coward.

“I don’t know. Something about bringing his girlfriend back from the dead.” Hondo wheezed.” Sabe stepped back. “That’s all he wants. The book, and of course your sister.” Sabe was about to launch herself at Hondo when a terrified scream came from the streets distracting her and Anakin long enough for Hondo to make another speedy escape through a window. The two humans ran to the shattered window just in time to see the Weequay disappear into a growing crowd in the middle of the street. In the middle of the crowd a hooded figure stood over the lifeless husk of Orn Free Taa. It knelt down and pried the large dark tome from the corpses’ stiff fingers then turned towards Sabe and Anakin. Sidious raised his arms and opened his mouth, from every crevice swarms of flies flew into the air. People began to scream and panic took hold in the streets. Anakin slammed the shutters closed before the flies could get in.

“He looked less decayed.” Sabe muttered.

“We’re running out of time.” Anakin replied darkly.  
Below them, Sidious walked calmly through the streets as they filled with chaos from his latest plague. His pathetic servant scuttled after him, two down, two to go. Then the girl would be his.

Back at the complex, Maul sat at the window furiously tapping his foot, currently terror and anxiety raced through him as if at any moment the mummy would burst in and kill them all. Jumping up, he stomped to the door.

“I need a drink. You want something?”

“All the bourbon you can find.” Jango muttered while he fiddled with his blaster, his eyes were glued to the doors to Padme’s room. Maul left and Jango began to feel more tendrils of fear take root in himself. Padme had stopped yelling and demanding her freedom awhile ago. Now everything was silent, getting up, the Mandalorian began to pace humming a little tune to distract himself, it didn’t help. A sudden, strong gust of wind knocked over a vase near the window, causing Jango to nearly jump out of his skin. Cursing he walked over to the window to close it. As he did so a vortex of sand and flies blew into the room with a great roar. Jango screamed as the force of the vortex lifted him into the air. Agony took hold of him as his life force was slowly drained, around him the world was turning to darkness. He tried to yell for help but his voice died in his parched throat. Finally the blackness consumed him and Jango Fett was no more. 

Sidious dropped the corpse and smiled darkly, he was almost fully restored. There were still several spaces over his body where one could see what was truly inside of him. But that would soon be remedied. A beetle crawled out of one such place on his neck and scuttled up towards the opening on his cheek. Sidious merely flicked the bug away and turned to the doors before him. He had not planned on taking the girl until he had been completely restored, but the opportunity was too good to pass up, especially since her protector was still occupied with his little gift in the streets. Sidious growled at the thought of the one they called Anakin. He would suffer the same fate as all the other Force Users under Sidious’s new Empire. The fool didn’t even realize the power he had at his fingertips. Shifting back into sand, Sidious began to pour himself into Padme’s room through the door’s key hole. Padme had drifted into a restless slumber and was completely unaware as to what was happening in her chamber. Sidious took back his human form and observed the sleeping beauty. She had passed out on top of her covers and was still fully dressed. Sidious had to admit that Padme was indeed a beauty, but not in the same mysterious ways his Asajj had been. Just thinking of his lost lover made lust grow in his body. There would be time for that later, he looked at Padme more closely. Her dark curls framed her delicate features and the pale yellow dress she wore left very little to the imagination. Sidious leaned down and ran his hand along her bare arm then slowly lifted the tiny woman into his arms. Padme’s eyes fluttered open, thinking that Anakin had returned. But when she saw who cradled her, she jolted awake and screamed. Struggling to free herself from Sidious’s hold, but his grip was like iron. Finally she managed to elbow him roughly in the jaw, snapping the still decayed ligaments that held it in place it fell open revealing his decayed maw filled with shattered teeth. He finally released Padme and she threw herself off the bed just as the doors to the room burst open and Anakin raced into the room followed by Sabe and Maul.

“Get away from her.” Anakin roared, fury alight in his eyes like nothing Sidious had ever seen before. At that moment objects all over the room shattered from the strength that had suddenly taken hold through the Force. Padme, Sabe, and Maul took cover to avoid the flying debris but Anakin stood firm, nothing touched him. Sidious cursed and once more turned into his vortex of sand escaping through the now broken window. Sabe ran to help her sister through the mess that had once been her room while Anakin glared viciously at the window as if what had just happened hadn’t even fazed him all. He knew that he was angry, angrier than he had ever been. That anger had unlocked something inside of him, that small spark guiding him, the one that had said to trust and protect Padme, the one that had warned him about the book. The one that was now telling him to trust the Force and to let the anger subside. Anakin took another deep breath and suddenly a wave of calmness filled the room he needed to be in control of himself and that anger he had experienced was not the right path. While Anakin was lost in his sudden meditative state, the others were deeply shaken by what had happened, but none of them realized that it had been Anakin, not Sidious who had destroyed the room.

After such a dark turn of events, the survivors decided that the complex was no longer the safest place for them and decided to go to the museum and aid Windu and Obi-Wan in their research. Sabe drove with Maul up front, who was clutching a blaster rifle like it was his only tether to the earth while Padme huddled against Anakin in the back. He had given her his coat to keep her warm, she clutched it hard enough that her knuckles were turning white. Seeing this Anakin wrapped his arm around her protectively. His thoughts were still back in Padme’s room, the power he seemed to have unlocked in himself had died down for the time being. Sidious nearly getting Padme. Anakin would worry about himself and that strange spark later. Currently the main priority was to find a way to stop that monster, and they needed to find it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author' Note: Sorry it took a little longer than usual to get this up. I've been really busy with work and getting ready for school to start. Salt Lake Comic Con was awesome by the way. So back to the story, Anakin has unlocked his Force abilities which will come into play later in this story and the sequel. I've actually started hiding little easter eggs in the chapters that will tie in for the sequel. Also I wanted to make it really clear everyone could see the chemistry between Anakin and Padme because while those two are blind everyone else is not. Even in the movies, when they were so 'subtle' we all knew that everyone else knew they were a thing. Feel free to leave a review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors find a way to kill Sidious. Padme and Anakin are still blind, Sabe has had enough of this shit, oh and of course character death.

Chapter 6

Night had fallen over the city, yet there was no way to tell due to the eclipse, there was no moon, no stars, just the darkened sky. It set the mood of the survivors as Sabe parked her speeder in front of the museum. Everything was dead silent, even the night breeze had fallen still. It was the deep breath before the plunge. Sabe thought to herself as she followed the others up the steps of the museum. Padme and Anakin were still hunched together, Anakin’s jacket still covering Padme. In another setting Sabe would have found the sight adorable, but now though, it seemed sad. A strange reminder of impending doom. Sabe shuttered and followed everyone inside, the door bolted shut behind her.

Windu and Obi-Wan were waiting for them in the lobby, having been messaged by Padme shortly after they had left the Naboo Complex. After a solemn greeting, Padme handed Anakin his jacket and quickly transformed back into the calm and collected scholar. One could have guessed that merely twenty minutes ago the young archeologist had been nearly abducted by an evil, supernatural monster that was going to sacrifice her to bring back his dead, murderous girlfriend.

“According to legend, while it may have been called the Book of the Dead, it actually brings the dead back to life. Which was proven by Sidious’s awakening. Everyone was racing to keep up with the younger Naberrie sister. “So that must mean that the Book of Life can take life away.” Anakin stopped quickly and turned to Padme.

“That may be the way to kill Sidious.” Padme nodded.

“It would make sense. So now all we have to do is find the Book of Life.” She stated.

“Which may be easier said than done.” Obi-Wan joined the pair. “After all you thought that the Book of Life was originally buried at the feet of Death himself.” Padme thought for a moment.

“You may be right. But maybe the Theed Scholars, the ones who originally translated the myth, translated it incorrectly. I need to see the original myth!” With that Padme was racing off with Windu in search for the monument on which the tale of Hamunaptra was written. Anakin was about to follow them when he was stopped by Obi-Wan.

“Anakin, are you alright.” Obi-Wan had sensed the imbalance and conflict in the young man when he had arrived at the museum, Anakin had unlocked his Force abilities that much was clear. What wasn’t clear to Obi-Wan was how the young man could be so powerful if what he sensed was correct. Anakin looked down at his dirt covered boots and fiddled with his arm guard before looking over at Obi-Wan.

“No.” He sighed. “I’m not, but right now there are more important things than a pirate from Tatooine.” Anakin could deal with his own problems later, he walked quickly past Obi-Wan, leaving the Jedi to follow him. The pair found the others stopped in front of a large bay window on the second level of the museum overlooking the main entrance. They were all staring at something outside. Anakin and Obi-Wan joined them and saw the street below filled with beings walking mindlessly towards the museum chanting Sidious’s name. The most horrifying part was that all the beings were covered from head to toe in all sorts of boils and open soars. Most of them carried crude weapons, others, torches.

“Oh great. Last but certainly not least the grossest of all the plagues. Boils and sores.” Sabe groaned wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“They have all become slaves to Sidious.” Windu stated, “It is the beginning of the end.” Padme tore her eyes from the mob and looked up at her boss.

“Not yet. We’ve got to re-translate that myth.” The group was finally able to locate the stone onto which the myth had been written. Padme and Windu quickly got to work on deciphering the hieroglyphics, a difficult task considering some had almost eroded away completely. It was no wonder the Theed scholars had made mistakes in their translations. The rest of the group stood guard, waiting with baited breath for the two academics to finish their work. From below they could hear Sidious’s hoard beating at the doors and windows, screaming their master’s name, adding urgency to the already difficult task.

“The Theed Scholars mixed up the translation, I just know it. So that means if the Book of the Dead was in the Statue of Death, the Book of Life must be…” Padme trailed off, biting her lip as she tried to make out the faded glyphs. Below them the front doors to the museum burst open sending the hoards of slaves into the museum.

“Padme hurry!” Sabe yelled.

“Patience is a virtue dear sister.” Padme replied calmly. 

“Right now it isn’t.” Anakin said drawing his blasters. Sabe looked around,

“I think I’ll just go get the speeder started.” Before taking off towards the back stairs. Meanwhile the men prepared to fend off the coming hoards. Padme let out a yelp of excitement. She had found it!

“The Golden Book of Life is at Hamunaptra buried at the feet of the Goddess of Light! Take that Theed Scholars.” Anakin grabbed Padme by the arm and pulled her from the tablet.

“Great, now run!”

Sabe raced out of the museum’s side entrance ducking and dodging to avoid being spotted by the unfortunate slaves of Sidious. After a few close calls her speeder was in sight. Right out in the middle of the open parking lot, with no cover for hundreds of yards. Sabe ducked behind a potted plant and took a deep breath. She pulled out her flask for some liquid courage, but it was empty. Swearing she threw the damn thing aside. Taking another deep breath she exhaled then took off running as fast as she could for her speeder. From behind her she heard shouts, she had been spotted. Sabe ran even faster and finally threw herself into the driver’s seat of the vehicle. Starting it up she roared towards the museum’s main entrance. The other’s burst out of the museum with the hoard led by Hondo hot on their heels and piled into the speeder.

“Get us out of here!” Maul screamed from the back seat. Sabe didn’t need to be told twice, they were off. The hoards of slaves however were still after them. Anakin and Padme were up front with Sabe while Maul, Windu, and Obi-Wan were crammed together in the back seat. An inhuman shriek filled the air, Sidious had joined the chase. The speeder was filled over capacity and it was beginning to effect the vehicle’s speed. Sabe was pushing the over packed speeder to it’s very limit, trying to navigate the narrow streets of Imperial City. At every turn they were met with more mindless slaves. Finally, Sabe gave up and simply slammed on the gas, ramming through the hoards with a sickening crunch as the speeder rammed into the living barricades. The mindless slaves were jumping up onto the speeder, leaving the others to throw them off the vehicle. Maul and Anakin were firing stun blasts while the two Jedi tried to use the Force to move obstacles out of Sabe’s way. In the chaos, just as Maul managed to push a sickly Bothan from the speeder he felt an arm wrap around his neck, yanking him back, another grabbed his arm. The Zabrak fought with all his might, but was overwhelmed, with a cry he was pulled from the back of the speeder before any of his companions could help and sent tumbling to the hard ground. Groaning he pulled himself off the ground and began firing his blasters at as many beings as he could. Unfortunately the charges in his blasters chose that moment to die and he had no more clips. He was surrounded, the hoard stared at him with lifeless eyes as a hooded being pushed through them followed by Hondo. Sidious approached with a horrible grin on his decayed maw. Maul dropped his blasters and stared down his killer, if this was how he was going to die, then he wouldn’t do so as a coward, he wouldn’t give the monster the satisfaction. 

While Maul met his grizzly fate. Sabe had lost control of the speeder, sending it crashing into several market stalls. The group was quick to get out of the wrecked speeder but found that they had no place to go. Not only were they at a dead end, the mob had caught up with them. Anakin pushed Padme behind him while Windu and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers. The mob began to chant once more, trapped they watched in horror as the mob parted and Sidious approached. Gone was the decayed corpse and in it’s place was a man in his prime. A monstrous glint filled his putrid, yellow and red eyes. As he passed his slaves knelt in deference to their master and as always Hondo was right behind him.

“He’s fully regenerated.” Windu stated, tightening his hold on his saber. They had run out of time. Sidious observed the group with cold eyes before turning his attention to his prize, the girl.

“Come with me girl and I will let your companions live.” Sidious drawled holding out his hand to Padme. She glanced up at Anakin.

“Please tell me you have a brilliant escape plan up your sleeve.”

“Still thinking.” Anakin replied. Padme’s heart dropped.

“Well think faster because if he turns me into a mummy I swear you are the first one I’m coming after.” Anakin was silent, wracking his brain, begging that spark inside of him to guide him. It to remained silent. Padme saw no other choice, she needed to save the others so they could stop Sidious. Padme closed her eyes in defeat and stepped forward. Before any of the others could protest, Sidious grabbed her and roughly pulled her to his side, causing Padme to cry out in pain. Anakin pulled out his blaster as quick as lightning, how dare that monster hurt Padme, his angel. But before he could shoot Obi-Wan stopped him.

“Wait.” Padme looked at him pleadingly. “He still has to take me back to Hamunaptra to complete the ritual.” Obi-Wan forced Anakin to lower the blaster.

“She’s right, if we live today then we can fight tomorrow.”  
Anakin glared at Sidious, the spark in his chest filled with a sudden furious, passionate, rage that he could barely contain.

“This isn’t over.”

Sidious merely smiled, like his threat was nothing more than that of a child, trying to get their way. He turned and pulled Padme with him. Her gaze was still locked on Anakin. It was up to him now, tears began to trail down her pale cheeks. Seeing this caused Anakin to jump forward in a last ditch effort to save her. Obi-Wan held him back. Hondo meanwhile, grabbed Sabe and roughly searched her.

“Get off me you sleemo!” Sabe yelled pushing the Weequay away. Hondo grinned triumphantly, in his hand was the key. “That’s mine you bloody bastard!”

“Then thank you for your generous gift.” Hondo replied, tucking the key into his pocket before turning to follow Sidious. The creature turned and smiled down at Padme.

“Kill them all.” Padme went cold.

“No!” She screamed as she fought Sidious with all her might as the hoard stood and moved forward to complete their master’s bidding. “I’m going to kill you myself. Bastard!” Turning Padme was able to catch one last glance at her friends before she was pulled into the darkness.

The others were doing their best to hold off the mob. Sabe had found a cover leading down into the city drainage system and was working to pry it open. Once she succeeded she jumped down.

“This way!” Anakin jumped after her, followed by Obi-Wan. The trio expected Mace Windu to be next but instead the cover moved back into place. Windu was giving them their only chance to escape sacrificing himself so they could defeat Sidious. With a cry the Jedi Master launched himself into the mob lightsaber ablaze. Even with the Force on his side it was only time until he was overwhelmed. Lightsaber ripped from his hands as the mob closed around their prey.

Down below Anakin, Sabe, and Obi-Wan raced through the sewer, not stopping until they were sure no one had followed. Their only source of light was from Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, casting everything in a blue glow.  
“Where’s Windu?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked down sadly.

“He is now one with the Force.” Sabe let out a small sob. First, the bounty hunters, the professor, now Windu. How many more people had to die? And her sister, her baby sister was in the hands of the creature responsible for it all.

“How are we going to save Padme?” She asked weakly. Anakin’s eyes darkened.

“I have an idea. We need to get moving.” He stalked off down the tunnel not waiting for the others. First things first, get out of the bloody sewer. Then they needed a ship and a pilot, luckily Anakin knew just where to find one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So here's chapter 6. We're getting pretty close to the end of this story I think. School started up for me today so that means I won't have as much time to write as I would like. But I'll work on this when ever I can. Finally I would like to address the mythology I am using in this story. The Brother is who I'm picturing for the God of Death and The Sister is the Goddess of Light. If you are familiar with the Clone Wars TV show then you already know who these to characters are, if not then here's a summery. The Brother is an all powerful entity of the Dark Side of the Force and the Sister is of the Light Side. Also thanks to the new episode of Star Wars Rebels, the Gods now have names. Bogan is the Brother, God of Death and Ashla is the Sister, Goddess of light. Finally just for the fun of it and because creating theology is so much fun, The Father aka Bendu is the equivalent to Amun-Ra who was the king of the Egyptian gods, but Ra was also way more complicated than that and I really don't want to go into specifics. Bendu keeps the light and dark at bay much like Ra. I also feel that in this setting he is also like the prophet Muhammad in Islam, as in he is never pictured. If you have any questions please feel free to message me. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as our hero's return to Hamunaptra for the final show down.

Chapter 7

As dawn broke over Coruscant Sabe, Anakin, and Obi-Wan drove up to an abandoned air strip in a speeder Anakin had managed to “borrow”. He hopped out and looked around followed by his two companions. There was an old, rusted X-Wing resting on the pad that looked like it hadn’t been airborne in over a century.

“Artoo!” Anakin called out. “R2-D2 come on out. We need your help buddy!” A crash came from the dilapidated shed on the side of the strip and out rolled the little droid from the Cantina. He rolled up to the trio beeping loudly. 

“We need you and your ship.” Artoo shook his dome and beeped angrily at Anakin. Sabe stepped forward and knelt down in front of the droid.

“You’re always telling all of those amazing stories about the adventures you’ve been on. Think of this as one last flight before retirement. We’ll be breaking the planetary law, going into the no-fly zone and need someone with your skills and experience to cloak us from tracking.” She paused. “Please help us R2-D2, you’re our only hope.” The droid was silent for a moment, then began beeping excitedly and rolling towards his X-Wing. Sabe stood up and flashed a grin over at Anakin and Obi-Wan, they had their ship.

“Are you sure that thing is flight worthy?” Obi-Wan asked, glancing at the derelict ship. Anakin simply shrugged.

“It’ll be fine, it’s not like we’re leaving the planet or anything.” He said before heading off to help Artoo prepare the ship.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” The Jedi muttered to himself. Sabe rolled her eyes at the man. Seriously how bad could one flight be?

Less than an hour later Sabe was very much regretting her thought from earlier. The old ship was a double seater, pilot in the front, co-pilot right behind them, then the spot for the droid outside. Anakin was up front piloting, which left her and Obi-Wan crammed into the back seat. Currently she was squished against Obi-Wan and the top of the cockpit with her leg pinned to the back of Anakin’s seat.

“Your knee is in my spine.” Sabe growled while unintentionally elbowing the Jedi in the face.

“Well I can’t breath with you crushing my diaphragm.” He wheezed, trying hard not to throw up all over the woman in his lap. Anakin’s flying was horrifying.

“We’re going into the no-fly zone.” Anakin yelled, “How are you two doing back there?”

“Oh just great!” Sabe yelled back. Obi-Wan just kept his mouth shut as another wave of nausea rolled over him. Artoo beeped happily, saying that they would reach their destination in no time. Sabe was beginning to think that the droid sounded a bit to happy about flying into the face of untold evil and danger. In the distance a large dust devil formed causing the droid to beep a frantic warning.

“Don’t worry buddy, I see it. Have you ever seen one that big before?” Anakin asked staring at the gigantic cyclone of sand. Artoo beeped a negative. Anakin was starting to feel that thing inside him whisper about danger, they needed to stay away from that dust devil. But another part of him was saying that they had found what they were looking for.

“We’ve got to avoid that thing!” Obi-Wan finally yelled, forgetting all about his air sickness. The Force was screaming at him to stay away from the twister. He could sense that Anakin felt the same, but was conflicted about it.

The strange twister wandered through the desert, finally it stopped in a valley and out flew Padme and Hondo, the pair crashing into the dunes below. Behind them the Dust Devil transformed and out walked Sidious, Book of the Dead clutched firmly in his hand. Padme sat up and blinked rapidly, trying to get the sand out of her eyes, her entire body felt like one big knot of stress and terror all of which heightened when she realized where they were. They were back at Hamunaptra.

“Bloody Hells.” She swore. Sidious had joined them and reached down, roughly pulling Padme to her feet. Growling, she pulled herself out of his grasp and shot him a venomous look.

“You would do well to cooperate girl.” Sidious stated.

“I won’t give you the satisfaction you monster.” Padme spat back. Sidious raised his hand and slapped Padme hard across the face sending her sprawling to the ground. Hondo winced at the sight. Biting back every insult and swear she knew, Padme reached up to her tender and stinging cheek, she could already tell there would be a nasty bruise there. Wincing, Padme lowered her hand and held back the tears that threatened to spill. Sidious may try and break her physically but he would not break her spirit, she stood and dusted herself off. In the distance there was the sudden roar of an engine. Padme whirled around and on the horizon saw a ship flying towards them through the canyon. It was Anakin and her sister, she just knew it. She ran forward but stopped then turned back to Sidious, fearing what he was planning on doing. Seeing Padme’s expression Sidious merely grinned that cold and malicious grin and raised his arms. He knew who was in the ship and this time he would make sure that they died. All around, the sands began to shift and an unnaturally strong wind picked up. Hondo and Padme were forced to cover their heads as Sidious summoned his sand storm and sent it towards the small ship. The X-Wing didn’t stand a chance against the massive storm and was soon swallowed by it. Padme screamed in agony at the sight of the ship disappearing in the supernatural storm. Turning without a moment’s hesitation, she launched herself at Sidious.

“Bastard! Monster! You are going to pay! I swear to Bogun, Bendu, and Ashla I’ll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!” She shrieked beating at Sidious with all her strength. Sidious rolled his eyes at the useless attach and waved a hand over Padme. She fell to the ground unconscious. Sidious threw the book to Hondo and scooped up the unconscious woman. Without a word he began to walk to the city of ruins. Hondo followed him obediently. 

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sabe, and Artoo were lucky enough to survive the sandstorm. The X-Wing however, had not. Artoo beeped at the remains of his ship sadly as the three humans pulled themselves from the wreckage. Sabe collapsed on the sand.

“I’m really starting to hate this place.” She groaned, pulling off her boot and dumping sand from it. Anakin was scanning the horizon. They were close, he could feel it, but not close enough.

“We must get moving.” Obi-Wan stated. Anakin nodded and grabbed his rifle from the wreckage and checked his blaster pistols. Every moment they wasted standing around was another minute Padme was trapped with Sidious. The group set off, three humans and a droid making the tedious hike to Hamunaptra.

Soon enough the two groups were converging on the ruins. Sidious was carrying Padme deep down into the inner sanctum of the temple with Hondo hot on his heels. While Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Sabe looked for a way down into the temple in an anti-chamber near the surface. They had left Artoo outside to stand guard. Currently the two men were trying to clear out a caved in doorway that led deeper into the temple while Sabe supervised. 

“Try getting the big rocks first then the smaller ones. Come on Kenobi lets see some use of that mystical Force here. Put your backs into it!” The two men stopped and glared at Sabe. “Ok then, I’ll leave you to your work and go over here.” Sabe walked over to the other side of the chamber, leaving the two to continue their work.

“How come you don’t move all of these with a fancy Jedi trick?” Anakin grunted as he shoved a particularly heavy stone aside. Obi-Wan stepped back and wiped his brow.

“The creature would sense it and know we’re here. As it is I’m using all of my power to shield the three of us.”

“Does it usually take that much of your power?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No.” He paused, now would be a good as time as any to tell Anakin about his abilities. “The reason it’s taking so much of my power to shield is because of you Anakin.” Anakin was silent. “Search your feelings and you will know what I mean.”

“I’m Force Sensitive aren’t I?” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Yes Anakin, you have the Force. I’ve never met anyone as strong with it as you are. But for some reason I cannot even begin to understand or explain how it is only now that your abilities have shown your true potential with the Force.” Obi-Wan stated. Everything suddenly seemed to make sense to Anakin, that spark inside of him that was the Force calling out to him, guiding him.

“Why, why now?” He asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Like I said, I can’t explain it. All I can tell you is that it is the will of the Force itself.” 

“Well then how do I use it?” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Follow your instincts. It’s what you’ve been doing all along.” With that Obi-Wan turned back to the cave in and began digging through the rubble. Leaving Anakin to take in the information given to him.  
Sabe was still exploring the other side of the chamber when she discovered some Lapis-Lazuli scarabs embedded in the wall.

“Well what do we have here?” She pried the little treasure from the wall and held it in the palm of her hand. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” As she spoke, the stone cracked open revealing a live bug. Sabe’s eyes widened as the scarab skittered around her palm before burrowing into her flesh. Sabe let out a blood curdling scream as the beetle moved under her skin. Anakin and Obi-Wan raced to her side as she tore off her over shirt. “My arm! It’s in my bloody arm!” Seeing the lump moving up Sabe’s shoulder caused the two men to jump into action. “Do something!” Sabe shrieked. Obi-Wan grabbed her while Anakin pulled out a knife. “Not that!” Sabe yelled.

“To late.” Anakin stated before digging into her skin and cutting the beetle out, sending the bug flying to the floor. Sabe’s legs gave out and she collapsed into Obi-Wan’s arms sending him to the ground as well. Anakin pulled out his blaster and shot the Scarab to smithereens. The sound of the blaster echoed loudly in the temple. Anakin turned to the fallen pair

“I think we found what killed Watto.” Sabe nodded weakly.  
Deep down Sidious’s head shot up as the echoes of screams and blaster fire reached him. He knew they were there. Sidious reached into a jar and pulled out a handful of ash before blowing it in the direction of the sounds. He then began to chant something Hondo could not understand. The Weequay stepped away, terrified about what new hell his master had just unleashed.

Anakin felt the change in the air immediately, everything darkened and became strangely suffocating and cold. He looked over at Obi-Wan, who had just finished patching up Sabe’s wound.

“He knows we’re here.” Obi-Wan nodded and lowered the mental shields he had been using, no point in them now. With the shields down he was able to clear the passage quickly and the trio rushed from the chamber with a new sense of urgency. Racing through the passages Anakin did what Obi-Wan had told him, trust his instincts it was like there was a string pulling him through the ruins, guiding him to where he needed to be. Finally the group slid to a halt in a massive chamber. Sabe couldn’t help but let out a small shout of glee as she took in the sight before her. Before them were mountains and mountains of gold and other precious artifacts.

“It’s real.” She whispered.

“Yeah. Great, right now we’ve got other priorities.” Anakin said as he began walking through the chamber. “Find the Book of Life, save your sister, kill Sidious. Then you can come back and get some souvenirs.” Sabe knew Anakin was right but part of her still wanted to grab as much treasure as she could. But she could do that later, her baby sister needed her. As they navigated the chamber an inhuman growl came from behind them. Turning quickly, they watched in horror as a warped being broke through the floor, quickly followed by another and another.

“More mummies!” Sabe yelled cocking her blaster.

“They’re priests of the Sith, Sidious’s servants.” Obi-Wan stated. Anakin handed the Jedi his blaster rifle.

“In this situation, that may work better than your lightsaber.” Obi-Wan took the rifle.

“Unfortunately, you’re probably right.” Anakin pulled out his blasters.

“Great then lets light’em up.” The trio opened fire and quickly dispatched the priests, unlike their master they didn’t get back up. Obi-Wan tossed the rifle back to Anakin.

“There will be more. We must keep moving.” Once again they were off, only now behind them were the shrieks of the undead searching for prey.   
Back in the treasure room Hondo was finally getting the reward he had dreamed. Filling sacks to the brim with treasure, he would haul them out of the temple to a group of Eopies that had been left behind from their previous trip. He was done, wiping his hands of the whole affair and setting himself up for a life of comfort. At that moment nothing could stop him from grinning.

 

Padme became aware of two things as she regained consciousness. The first was the splitting headache. The second was the cold metal that encircled her wrists and ankles. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself bound to an alter. Trying to move with little success Padme let out a deep sigh. This wasn’t good. It was then Padme heard sounds echoing down into the chamber, blasters. It was Anakin, he was still alive! He was coming for her. Turning her head to the side all her excitement vanished. Inches from her face was the preserved corpse of Asajj Ventress. Padme screamed.

Sabe raced ahead of Anakin and Obi-Wan as the two held back the growing hoard of mummies that had caught up with them. Rushing into another chamber, Sabe let out a whoop of joy. There in the middle of the chamber was the statue of the goddess of Light.

“I found her!” Anakin and Obi-Wan raced into the room. Anakin quickly holstered his blasters and pulled a grenade from his belt. He activated it and threw it at the entrance where the mummies were coming from.

“That’ll buy us time.” The three jumped behind the statue as a deafening explosion rocked the room. When the dust cleared, it revealed the collapsed entrance and the smoldering remains of several priests.

“Let’s hurry and get this done before we have any more unwanted visitors.” Sabe said jumping up. The trio found the statue’s hidden compartment with ease and unlike its counterpart there were no unexpected surprises. The Book of Life laid within the hidden space, carefully wrapped in several animal hides. Anakin reached in and carefully lifted the book from it’s resting place and handed it to Sabe. She carefully peeled back the skins, revealing the stunning golden cover of the Book of Life. While Sabe and Obi-Wan became entranced by the book, Anakin felt himself being pulled back to the statue. Looking up he met the unreadable stone gaze of Ashla, goddess of light. With the strange power guiding him, he reached back into the compartment. At the very back his hand met cool metal that warmed instantly to his touch, the spark inside of him, the Force, came to life. A comforting voice telling him to take it. Anakin wrapped his hand around the cylindrical object and pulled it from it’s hiding place. Bringing it into the light of the torches he saw that the thing appeared to be a lightsaber. Obi-Wan and Sabe were now looking back over at him. Anakin took the ancient weapon in both hands, the ridges on the grip felt strangely comforting in his hands. It felt like he was being reunited with an old friend. Finding the ignition button, he pressed it with his thumb and the saber blazed to life with a brilliant cerulean blade shooting forth. Anakin turned and faced his companions, bathed in the blue light of the weapon. Sabe looked shocked while Obi-Wan was simply smiling.

Outside the temple, Hondo let out a string of curses as he dragged his satchels overflowing with treasure into the open. Finally he dropped them with a great sigh of relief. Two down, much more to go. He thought before racing back into Hamunaptra. In his rush, Hondo failed to notice the blue and white domed atromech sitting in the shade of the ruins. Artoo beeped and rolled up to the bags of treasure that had been left completely out in the open. Beeping happily, the little droid got to work.

Padme was working furiously to free herself from her chains. Looking around the room, shapes began to limp out of the shadows and surround the alter. More mummies, Padme’s eyes widened and she tried to work faster, it was useless. Sidious approached with the Book of the Dead in hand. The mummies of his priests knelt as he opened the book and placed it on the alter. It was time to resurrect his lost love.  
“Anakin, Sabe, hurry!” Padme yelled helplessly.

Back in the chamber with the Goddess of Light the trio’s attention was pulled from Anakin’s discovery to the room’s second entrance and the unmistakable sound of feet shuffling and the occasional moan. More of Sidious’s followers and they were getting closer. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and Sabe.

“The lightsaber is yours Anakin. It called to you, use it to save Padme and stop Sidious. It’s all up to you now.” Obi-Wan threw off his robe and pulled out his own saber igniting it he launched himself at the hoard of mummies. “Get out now!” He yelled one last time. Anakin grabbed Sabe and pulled her with him away from the entrance. Deactivating the saber, he hung it from his utility belt. Closing his eyes he reached out towards the blocked entrance. For a moment nothing happened, the sounds of battle echoed around him as Obi-Wan fought the mummies. Sabe was yelling, clutching the Golden book to her chest. Then it all fell away and it was just him and the blocked passage. He reached within himself and felt the flame inside of him. He pulled and the Force listened, The rocks at the entrance flew across the room, cutting off the hoards and Obi-Wan from Anakin and Sabe. It had worked, Sabe stared at Anakin in shocked silence.

“Let’s go.” Anakin said before running down the now cleared passage, not even waiting for Sabe. She nodded weakly and followed him.

In the temple chamber, Sidious stood over Padme, reading from the Book of the Dead, chanting in the old language. Padme felt the hairs on her arms stand on end as the cold energy filled the chamber. Across the room the ceremonial pool of oil began to bubble and pulse, a strange corporeal form rose from it’s depths and floated to the alter. It the dark soul of Ventress. Padme watched in horror as it sank into the mummy next to her. Everything was silent, then the mummy of Ventress came to life with a violent shriek. Slowly the mummy turned it’s head towards Padme. Padme’s scream died in her throat, all that came out was a weak whimper. Padme pulled at her bindings again as Sidious set the book aside and picked up a wicked ceremonial dagger. It was time to end this, then he and his love would conquer the galaxy. A snap hiss filled the room with a blue glow. Sidious dropped the knife and whirled around.

“Not today monster.” Anakin snarled from the top of the temple’s staircase. Padme grinned as Anakin stood there, like a figure of legend, lightsaber in hand. Sabe was at his side, the Book of Life in one hand, blaster in the other.

“You’re doomed monster.” Padme whispered to Sidious. He ignored her as he stared up at the young and powerful Force user. It was time to end this, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well here's all the set-up for the next and penultimate chapter. This has been so much fun for me to write and I'm really exited for the sequel. Hope you all enjoyed Anakin finding his lightsaber and realizing his full potential as a Force User. And I know Padme seemed a bit like a damsel in distress in certain parts of this chapter, but come on, if you woke up next to a mummy you would probably freak out too. I've already started outlining the beginning of the sequel so that should be up pretty soon after this is finished. I make no promises though because I can only update when I have time and life is going to get really busy for me with midterms coming up and with working retail during the holiday season (dear god help me). Until next time!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown between our heroes and Sidious. Who will be triumphant as we enter this tale's final chapter?

Chapter 8

Anakin felt the Force bubble under his skin as he faced down Sidious, ready to unleash the power at any moment. His eyes met Padme’s for just a brief second, fueling the fire within him. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Sabe slip down a side passage with the book, going to look for the key. Hopefully, unnoticed by Sidious.

“Do you really think you can beat me boy?” Sidious snarled as he stalked up the stairs to Anakin. Anakin merely shrugged in response before unleashing the Force. He launched himself off the stairs and over Sidious and his followers, landing on the edge of the alter where Padme was chained. Anakin swung his saber down and cut through the chains binding Padme’s wrists to the alter shouting, with glee Padme sat up and tried to get the cuffs off while Anakin jumped down from the alter. Sidious watched this unfold at the base of the stairs. He turned to his followers.

“Destroy him.” The mummies stood and converged on Anakin. Swearing, he fought off the undead attackers while Padme worked to get the bindings off her ankles. But Padme couldn’t help but watch as Anakin cut through the monsters. It was like there was an unseen hand guiding his movements as he sliced through the undead with his brilliant blue lightsaber, it was hypnotic. Anakin dispatched the last of the priests and turned back to Padme wearing that cocky grin of his.

“Mummies.” Padme couldn’t help but roll her eyes as Anakin prepared to cut through the chains around her ankles. Only to suddenly freeze in horror as Anakin’s legs were pulled out from under him. He landed with a thud, lightsaber extinguishing and rolling from his hand. Turning to his side, Anakin saw that the upper half of one of the creatures was still sentient and had grabbed him. Swearing, Anakin kicked the mummy until it finally released him. Anakin pulled out his blaster and shot the corpse till he was sure that there would be no more unexpected surprises. He looked down at his blaster, in hindsight he probably could have pulled it sooner than he had. He holstered the blaster and grabbed the lightsaber.

“Anakin behind you!” Padme yelled. He turned quickly igniting the saber and decapitating another mummy.

“Why don’t these things stay down?” He groaned cutting through the last of Padme’s chains and pulling her from the alter. Sabe chose that moment to reappear down in the main chamber.

“Hey! I think I found something.” She said, reading an inscription from the back of the book. “Qui vocat vos!” Everyone went still as the sound of marching filled the chamber. Above them Sidious grinned darkly, fools. Sabe paled. “Whoops.” Two doors at the end of the chamber burst open and out marched soldiers bearing the seal of the ancient Empire, more mummies. Sidious cackled as the soldier mummies came to a halt, then turned, drawing swords they began to advance on Anakin and Padme.

“Well this keeps getting better and better.” Anakin said, tightening his grip on the lightsaber. Next to him Padme looked over at her sister. 

“Fix this Sabe.” She said, trying to remain calm. Sabe was clutching the book to her chest backing into a corner. “You’re the one who controls them.”

“Oh you have got to be joking!” Sabe yelled. The look she got back from her sister cemented the fact that Padme was not joking. Sabe swore under her breath.

“Finish the inscription then you’ll have control over them!” Sabe nodded weakly and looked down at the book. Unfortunately, her knowledge of ancient Corisaunti was severely limited.

Padme and Anakin kept backing away from the soldiers until a pair of rough hands grabbed Padme and roughly pulled her from Anakin’s side. Shouting, Padme stumbled pulling herself away from her assailant. Ducking, she narrowly avoided having her throat cut by Asajj Ventress. Before Anakin could go to her, Sidious shouted something in the ancient language and the soldiers launched themselves at Anakin. Something told Anakin that they would be much harder to kill than the priests. The mummies let out an inhuman roar. The Force screamed at Anakin to run, and that’s what he did. The mummies were right behind him. Padme was left to dodge the dagger wielding Ventress on her own.

“Hurry Sabe!” Padme screamed as she dodged another swing from the female mummy. She leapt forward tackling Ventress, the dagger flew from the corpse’s hand. Padme stumbled to her feet and ran. Anakin was in a similar predicament, racing through the labyrinth, two of the mummies had caught up to him. Igniting his lightsaber he blocked blows from the soldiers. Somehow their weapons were resistant to his saber’s plasma blade. Anakin knew that he and the others were running out of time. Sidious would grow bored of watching them fumble about and take action himself. Back in the temple, Sabe had almost finished the translation for the spell but was stuck on the last symbol.

“I don’t know this last hieroglyphic Padme!” She yelled.

“What’s it look like?” Padme yelled back, racing around a blind corner only to come face to face with Ventress. The mummy grabbed her and threw the smaller woman into the wall. Her hands wrapping around Padme’s throat. Padme clawed at the mummy with all her might. Meanwhile Sabe walked around the chamber unaware of the battle Anakin waged above her or the one her sister fought around the corner.

“It looks like an owl, but with a long tail siting inside a triangle.” She muttered, frowning. Padme continued to struggle against the mummy.

“Virtutem Magnum!” She gasped. Finally pushing the mummy off her, before delivering a hard kick to the creature’s decayed knee cap. Shattering it and causing Ventress to stumble back.

“Oh, now I’ve got it.” Sabe shouted. “Vi Superum lemen tibi per virtutem mando!”  
Anakin tumbled down a set of stairs back into the temple. Just as the soldiers were about to deliver the killing blow, they froze, then turned to face Sabe. She stood stock still looking between the mummies and Anakin. “Now what?” Her question was answered by Padme racing into the chamber followed by Ventress. Sabe quickly pointed at the female mummy. “Destroy Asajj Ventress!”  
The soldiers turned to Ventress and began to march forward. Sidious who had been watching the events unfold with glee, jumped forward.

“No!” He screamed as the soldiers closed in on his lover, weapons raised. Ventress stumbled and fell to the ground. She let out a pitiful scream as the soldiers attached. Sidious felt fury welling up inside of him. The Force darkened as he turned to Sabe. A horrible cold furry marred his features as an unseen darkness like nothing the others had ever felt filled the chamber. Electricity cracked around Sidious as he pointed at Sabe. “You will burn.” 

Sabe had barely enough time to jump for cover as waves of blue lightning shot from his hand. He then turned his attach to the soldiers, rendering them to piles of ash. But it was too late, Ventress was nothing but bits and pieces spread across the ground. Sidious threw off his cloak. No more games these humans would die, he thought as he raised his arm. Then a flash of blue and a thump as the horrible smell of burned and decayed flesh filled the temple. Sidious looked down at his amputated arm, then up at Anakin Skywalker who stood before him, smirking. Growling, Sidious lunged and grabbed Anakin with his remaining arm and threw the young man across the room. Anakin landed with a heavy thud, the air rushing from his lungs. Sidious bent and picked up his severed limb and simply re-attached it. The decayed tendons easily weaving back together, he stalked towards Anakin’s prone form. Completely unaware of Sabe digging through his discarded robes. She shouted triumphantly as she pulled out the key from an inner pocket.

“I’ve got it sis!” Padme raced to her sister’s side.

“Anakin keep him distracted.” Anakin stumbled to his feet.

“No problem.” He wheezed, igniting the saber once more. Anakin lunged at Sidious, who easily dodged the attach, turning Sidious unleashed another blast of lightning. Anakin held up the saber to deflect the lighting. It worked, the lightsaber absorbed the lighting but the power from it sent Anakin flying back. Groaning he stood once more, he would fight to his last breath if it meant buying Padme more time, once again he launched himself at Sidious, the force was screaming around him as light and dark fought for the first time in eons.  
Padme desperately turned through the ancient tome, looking for the right spell. 

“I found it!” She cried, wasting no time she began the chant, the words rolling off her tongue with ease as a new energy took hold in the grand chamber. She only caught Sidious’s attention as she shouted the last line of the incantation. She grinned at the mummy darkly. Shadows began to fill the room, stretching and growing, taking on lives of their own. Finally they melded together to form a great winged creature above them all. With a great cry it swept down and through Sidious’s body, flying out of the chamber with a shadowy figure clutched in its talons. Sidious looked down at his hands as he felt the power leave him and the force vanish from his senses.  
Anakin ran to Sabe and Padme. The Force was still screaming at him.

“Why isn’t he dead?” Sidious turned to the trio, snarling, he charged at them. With out thinking Anakin ignited the saber and ran Sidious through. 

“It made him mortal.” Padme stated calmly. Sidious looked down to where the brilliant blue blade pierced his abdomen then up at Anakin. Anakin deactivated the saber, clutching his wound, Sidious stumbled back before toppling into the pool of oil. Anakin, Sabe, and Padme watched as rot spread up from his wound, causing Sidious to transform back into the thing that they had discovered only days ago. Just as he was about to be submerged Sidious’s horrible yellow eyes met Anakin’s. 

“Death is only the beginning.” The oil swallowed him and Sidious was no more.

While Anakin, Padme, and Sabe were saving the Galaxy from Sidious, Hondo continued to line his pockets with the treasures of Hamunaptra. On his third trip back towards the Eopies the Weequay began to tire. Groaning he heaved the bag he was carrying onto a small stone outcropping, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Suddenly there was a scraping noise coming from the outcropping. Looking over, Hondo watched the outcropping sink into the wall. Everything was still for a moment then the walls around him began to shake violently, throwing Hondo to the ground.

“That is not good!” Hondo grabbed his bag of treasure and began to drag it out of the collapsing city.  
Back in the ceremonial chamber Sabe, Padme, and Anakin were only given a moment’s peace before everything began to shake and groan as the city started to sink into the desert.

“Oh come on!” Can we please just have ten minutes of peace?” Sabe shouted. Anakin looked around frantically, his eyes finally falling on the walls, which had began to sink.

“Complain later run now!” The three took off, Anakin and Padme raced ahead of Sabe, hand in hand. Sabe still clutched the Book of Life. Not looking where she was running Sabe tripped over a loose stone, the book flew from her grasp and into a ravine. Seeing this Padme raced back to her sister.

“You lost the book!”

“Not now!” Sabe and Anakin yelled in unison, grabbing the scholar and pulling her along, the temple sinking around them at an alarming rate. Finally they reached the treasure room. This time Padme and Anakin had to pull Sabe from the piles of gold.  
Meanwhile, Hondo had gotten turned around and had ended up back in the treasure hall as well. Seeing the others at the far end, he finally dropped the bag of gold and ran after them. The roof of the chamber entrance was getting dangerously low, making Sabe, Padme, and Anakin crawl on all fours. Anakin made sure that Padme and Sabe were safely out of the treasure chamber. 

“Skywalker wait!” Hondo cried desperately. Anakin tried crawling back through the entrance to help the Weequay but the chamber was to close to being sealed and he had to retreat. With a loud bang, the entrance sealed Hondo trapped on one side, the others on in the passage that led to freedom.

“Good-bye Hondo.” Anakin muttered. He and the sisters still needed to escape the temple and city. With that he stood and ran to Padme and Sabe, the three continuing their escape. Back in the treasure chamber, Hondo looked around as darkness enclosed around him. From behind him he heard a sort of chirping. Turning he saw a beetle scuttle in front of him and crawl up a statue.

“What?” More beetles began to pour into the chamber, surrounding the Weequay. Hondo looked around as the scarabs began to close in on him. “Oh no.” No one heard his final words, or his final screams. 

 

Anakin, Padme, and Sabe raced out of the underground labyrinth and temple back into the daylight. All around them, the city of ruins were collapsing, returning to the sands. A roar echoed through the valley as the trio dodged falling debris. The needed to get away from the city fast or they would be swallowed along with it.

“Hurry!” Anakin screamed, sand swirled around them. He could almost see the city’s barrier they, were almost to safety. With one last push the survivors made it across the barrier and didn’t stop until they reached the valley’s entrance. Turning they watched in horror as Hamunaptra was swallowed in waves of sand. With one final blast, the sand flew into the air. After what seemed like an eternity the air cleared, Hamunaptra was gone.  
Padme, Sabe, and Anakin stood there, exhausted; covered in sand, dirt, blood, and who knows what else. Suddenly a hand fell onto Sabe’s shoulder. Letting out a terrified yelp Sabe jumped and turned. Only to find an equally dirty and exhausted, yet very much alive and laughing Obi-Wan. Artoo was also right beside the Jedi beeping happily at Sabe’s distress. Anakin and Padme were holding back their own laughter.

“It’s good to see you still alive Kenobi.” Anakin said.

“It will take more than mummies to do me in, I assure you. I just wanted to tell you that from now on the Jedi will be forever in your debt. You completed what we could not and for that you will have my Order’s respect and my friendship.” Obi-Wan held out his hand to Anakin who took it firmly in a sign of thanks and respect. Obi-Wan hauled himself up onto one of the Eopies that had been tethered nearby.

“I must report to the Jedi High Council. I hope we will meet again, May the Force be with you my friends.” With that, the Jedi was riding off. Something told Anakin that they would most definitely be seeing Obi-Wan Kenobi again. Once the Jedi was out of sight Sabe turned back to where Hamunaptra once stood. The stress from the past days finally caught up with the older Naberrie sister and it all came rolling out.

“Great, absolutely freaking great! We’re going home with nothing, absolutely nothing not even a bloody trinket. We just saved the galaxy from a psychotic Sith mummy and all we get is a pat on the fucking back from a blasted secret order!” Sabe ranted hysterically. “Nothing! All that treasure is gone. We’ve got nothing!” While Sabe continued her tirade Anakin looked down at Padme, who stood beside him. Padme’s dress was torn and now looked more brown than yellow and pink, her hair had fallen from it’s up do and was now a mass of tangled curls framing her face, and falling in waves down her back, bruises were beginning to form on her cheek where she had been struck earlier by Sidious ,and her arms were covered in bruises and scratches from her fight with Ventress. But her eyes were still that perfect shade of brown, showing her strength, showing that she had endured the unimaginable. Anakin had never seen Padme look more beautiful.

“I wouldn’t say nothing.” He murmured. Padme looked up at him, Anakin was sure he looked as bad as she did, probably worse. Padme smiled, her eyes meeting his.

“I agree.” Anakin reached out and gently took her into his arms, Padme leaned up and the world fell away when his lips and hers finally met in a sweet kiss. Anakin felt the Force sing around him, everything was perfect in that single moment. Sabe finally broke off her rant and glared at the interlocked couple as their kiss began to grow more heated.

“Fucking finally.” She growled, Artoo beeped what sounded like a very sarcastic response before rolling over to the two remaining Eopies. Sabe rolled her eyes. “Hey love birds!” Padme and Anakin finally broke their kiss but remained in each other’s arms. “Don’t know about you two but I would like to get out of this cursed desert before someone wakes up another ancient monster.” Anakin and Padme laughed, but joined Sabe by the Eopies. Anakin lifted Padme up onto one before getting up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Sabe got on her Eopie and they were off, Artoo rolling resolutely behind them. Sabe didn’t notice how the saddle bags of her mount jingled as the Eopie walked on or how the evening sun caught the golden staff peaking out from the bag behind her causing it to shine in the light. Artoo however knew what was in the bags and knew that his new friends would be in for an enjoyable surprise when they reached the nearest port village.

Up ahead, Anakin and Padme rode in comfortable silence, Padme relaxing back against Anakin’s firm chest. 

“What’s going to happen now?” Padme asked, Anakin smiled softly.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, I’ll be with you all the way Padme.” Padme couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her body with the way Anakin said her name. Behind her, Anakin chuckled and shook his head sending loose grains of sand flying.

“What is it?” Padme asked.

“Nothing, I’m just really starting to dislike sand.” He replied running a hand through his hair trying to get more of the rough and irritating particles out. Padme laughed, to Anakin it sounded like music. Padme snuggled closer to him as he moved the Eopie into a gentle canter. And the group rode off into the sunset and to whatever new adventure awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/Translation:
> 
> Vi Superum lemen tibi per virtutem mando - I command you by the Force and the Gods of light
> 
> Well, this is it. The end of the story. I enjoyed writing this so much and will be getting started on the sequel as soon as possible. I decided to use Latin as ancient Coresanti only because it was the language I studied in high school. But I'm really rusty so it's only a very rough translation with practically no grammer. Anyway, sorry it took a bit longer to get this out. The horrible election happened and I had to watch democracy as I know it die. Then I found out the store I work at is closing in the spring. Then to top it off my grandfather died! So I've been having a pretty shitty time of it lately. But things are going to get better the only thing I can do is keep moving forward and not let all of these horrible things hold me down. Hope all my fellow Americans have a good Thanksgiving next week! And to anyone else having a hard time like me, just remember once you reach rock bottom all you need to do is start climbing back up. That's what I'm doing and it actually feels pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic so I hope you all enjoy it, I'm still not quite sure how I got the idea, but it seems pretty good so far. This is just the Prologue the main story will pick up in the next chapter!


End file.
